Bringing in a New Life Story 3
by Infinity-Full Metal Slasher
Summary: GUYS THERE ARE TWO STORIES BEFORE THIS!STILL IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS MY OTHER STORIES! Renamon and Guilmon have been together for 5 months now, and when Renamon begins to act strangely, they find out a shocking secret! RENAGUIL!
1. A nice Dinner

Renamon was sitting quietly in her room listening to music on her lap top. She sat with her back against the side of the bed, her ears held back by the bulky head phones. She paid for an Itunes account, but she didn't have an MP3 player, she just enjoyed listening to her favorite songs at home. She wore a black tank top along with purple jeans. Her tail swaying to the rhythm of the music. She smiled and began to sing with the song Your Guardian Angel:

_When I see your smile _

_Tears roll down my face…_

_I can't replace~_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out!_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul!_

_And I know I'll find_

_Deep inside me I can be the one…_

_I will never let you fall…_

_I'll stand up with you forever…_

_I'll be there for you through it all…_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

_It's Okay…_

_It's Okay…_

_It's Okaa~ay…_

_Seasons are changing, And waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us!_

_Days grew longer an and nights grew shorter!_

_I can show you I'll be the one..!_

"That's beautiful!" Said a voice from the other side of the door. Renamon through off her head phones, thinking someone just broke into her home. She whipped her head around and saw no one.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Yeah, It's me!" Said the voice, knocking on the door. Renamon identified the voice as Guilmon, she shot up and ran to open the door. She swung it open and lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey!" She greeted. Guilmon hugged her back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Renamon smiled and grasped his hand tightly. "Come on in."

Guilmon complied and proceeded into her apartment. "So…uh… I was thinking… we've been dating for a while now… and we never actually went out to a nice dinner… I mean, well…" Guilmon stuttured, he rubbed the back of his head, trying to gather his thoughts together. "The closest thing we've had to a dinner date was that time we went to the Pub… which I'm still surprised you wanted to go to… and we had wine and liquor… but nothing much else…" Renamon stared into Guilmon's golden eyes, her expression was unreadable.

"I would… love that…" She finally said, she leaned in and rested her head on Guilmon's chest, his warm sweatshirt heated her cheek. "And the pub wasn't all that bad, I did manage to get a good time out of you."

"Oh, wow, that's nice." Guilmon rolled his eyes as he replied sarcastically. "So yeah, that's what I came to talk about, where should we go?"

"Well, why don't we just cook up something nice here? And after, we can do whatevveeerr we want…" Renamon said seductively. Guilmon had noticed she has been more 'excited' lately, but he didn't think much of it.

"Um… well… I guess I could cook something nice, but we will need to go shopping…" Guilmon said as he thought of possible meals he could cook.

"Steak!" Renamon said, her mouth watered at the thought of a thick juicy 12 oz. steak…

"Are you asking for steak or demanding steak?" Guilmon asked jokingly.

"Oh, if you're in the mood for something else…" Renamon began.

"No, steak sounds great! With garlic mashed potatoes?" Guilmon said with a smile.

"Ah! You're killing me!" Renamon said, she laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips. She flipped open her phone and checked the time. "It is 4:30, should we head to the grocery store?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great Idea." Guilmon agreed. "Grab a jacket and lets go."

Renamon nodded and covered her tank top with a zip up sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was green with blue and yellow swirls cycling around the torso and sleeves.

"Nice and warm now." She said as she unzipped the jacket. The two grasped each other's hands and headed out the door.

"It's right down the street, past Jewels' coffee shop." Renamon pointed left down the block. Renamon tugged on Guilmon's hand and they started down the sidewalk.

"So… two 12 oz. steaks… uh… how many potatoes should we get?" Guilmon asked, making sure he would remember everything on the list.

"I'd say about 8." She replied sweetly.

"8? That seems like a lot…" Guilmon said. "Mabye 6?"

"Are you saying I'm fat…?" Renamon whined, she looked up and gave Guilmon the puppy dog lips. "And I need to eat less?"

"Oh, of course not!" Guilmon said, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Eight sounds fine, but what should we do with left overs?"

"Leftovers? I was planning on not leaving anything on the table." Renamon said. "I've been really hungry lately…weird, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Guilmon said.

"Here, this is the place." Renamon grabbed Guilmon's hand again and pulled him into the store. Guilmon grabbed a basket and began to wander up and down the aisle.

"So, we need two cloves of garlic, two 12 oz. Steaks, eight potatoes, and I guess a bottle of champagne…"

"Oh, feeling romantic are we?" Renamon joked, she smiled and nudged him softly.

"Hey, this is our first dinner, and dammit it's gonna be a good one." Guilmon joked back. Renamon smiled at him and ran off. "Wait! Where are you…?" Guilmon tried to call her back, but she turned the corner and ran a few aisles over. Guilmon watched the aisle she disappeared to, waiting for her to come back out. _What is she doing?_ He thought to himself. Moments later, Renamon came back out of the aisle, she was holding her favorite brand of Champagne, she smiled and handed it to Guilmon.

"What's this?" Guilmon asked, he clutched the bottle in his hand. "Nectar Imperial Rose?" He stared at it, then he turned it over to look at the price. "$50 dollars…" He gazed at the price, then looked at Renamon, her face was ecstatic . "Fine, but only because it's a special night!"

"Yay, Guilmon, you are so kind!" Renamon hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Guilmon smiled as he placed the bottle in with the rest of their dinner.

"Well, all that's left is the steak… do you know where that is?" Guilmon asked, Renamon thought for a second, then pointed over to the corner of the store.

"That way." She directed, Guilmon and Renamon made their way over to the meats.

"So many choices…" Guilmon stared intently at all the meat cuts.

"This one." Renamon said, she held up a two pack of her favorite choice cuts.

"Wow, you're shopping for this stuff like you've done it before!" Guilmon pointed out. Renamon grew silent as she remembered dinner shopping with her past boyfriends. She silently placed the steak into the basket.

"Let's go check out…" She murmured. She remembered all those years of heartbreak she lived through before she met Guilmon. She sighed and walked with Guilmon to the checkout line.

"Renamon, are you alright?" Guilmon asked, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine!" She snapped back. Guilmon withdrew his hand, Renamon turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, its just… the people I dated before you… we would have shopped for dinner, also…"

Guilmon stared at her, they shared an awkward silence, before Guilmon stepped forward and kissed her.

"But that was a long time ago, we have each other now…" Guilmon said, he set down the basket gently by their feet and hugged the upset fox digimon with both his arms. "I love you…" Renamon smiled at him and planted a kiss on his snout.

"I love you, too!" Renamon said through a smile. "Come on, let's go check out."

After they paid for their food, they went back to the apartment. Guilmon went into the kitchen and placed a grill on the stove, he turned it on and prepared the steaks. He placed them on a cutting board and began to rub them with different herbs and spices. Renamon stood patiently in the doorway, she leaned against the frame, watching Guilmon cook.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?" She asked, she'd hate to make Guilmon do all the cooking.

"Nope, don't worry about it!" Guilmon assured her, he laid the two steaks on the griddle, their sizzling sound made Renamon's mouth water. Her stomach rumbled loudly, she clutched her stomach with her hand and giggled adorably.

"I'm really hungry…" She said, looking up at Guilmon.

"Hehe, sounds like it, the mashed potatoes will be done in about 5 minutes, and the steak will take about 10 minutes." Guilmon said as he flipped the steaks.

"You are the cutest personal chef ever!" Renamon said as she lunged forward and hugged Guilmon. Taken by surprise, Guilmon swung his arms around to regain his balance, he dropped the spatula and leaned against the wall. Renamon was pushing him to the wall, turning red and smiling.

"Renamon, not now, I gotta cook dinner." Guilmon stood up straight and kissed Renamon on the forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hug you so hard." Renamon said, a smile stretching across her face. Guilmon laughed and picked up the spatula.

"It's alright, go wait in the living room, alright? The food should be done in about 5 minutes." Guilmon turned Renamon around and pushed her out of the kitchen.

"Alright! I'll be there!" She said happily. Guilmon turned around and flipped the steaks. The oven timer beeped, meaning the garlic mashed potatoes are finished. He slid on two oven mits and removed the pot from the oven, he carefully placed it on the counter. He took the steaks off and turned off the grill. Guilmon took a big whiff of the delicious smell of their dinner. He prepared two white, round dinner plates and placed a steak on either one. Then he took a ladle and took a big scoop of the potatoes, he plopped the mashed potatoes next to the steak. He put extra on Renamon's plate. He took the two plates in his hand and took them out to the card table that was set up in the living room, in the middle of the table was an ice bucket with their bottle of champagne in it.. Renamon was waiting there patiently, when she saw Guilmon walk in with their meal, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Here we go, I put a little extra on yours, and if you're still hungry, there is more in the kitchen." Guilmon said.

"Are you saying that you expect me to eat more… do I eat too much? I do, don't I?" Renamon began to sniffle as her head filled with thoughts.

"W-what? No! Nothing like that! You said you were really hungry, remember?" Guilmon felt sweat fall from his brow. _She has also been really emotional lately…_ He thought to himself.

"Oh… I forgot…" Renamon held her wine glass and peered into it. "May I have a drink?" Guilmon smiled and took the champagne out of the ice bucket and popped the cork. Renamon smiled and swayed her tail in delight, the romantic dinner, a nice bottle of champagne, and with Guilmon to top it all off, she was ecstatic! Guilmon poured her glass first, Renamon took a sip and smiled. "Tastes great!"

"I'm glad!" Guilmon smiled back. He poured himself a glass and placed the bottle back in the ice bucket. He sat down and grabbed his fork and knife. "Shall we eat?" Renamon nodded and cut into her steak, the juices flowing onto the plate. She stabbed the piece of meat with her fork and plopped it into her mouth. She chewed for a bit then swallowed.

"This is great!" She finally said, cutting into her steak again. Guilmon smiled and cut a piece of meat, he chewed it and took a sip of wine.

"This is good, isn't it." Guilmon said, cutting more of the steak.

Renamon, despite her filling meal she had just shared with Guilmon, was incredibly hungry. Her stomach growled like a jack hammer. Guilmon perked up his ears as he heard the rumbling.

"Renamon, are you STILL hungry?" Guilmon asked, staring at his greatest love.

"I don't know why I am, it's weird..." She replied, lifting up her shirt slightly to rub her rumbling tummy. Guilmon guided Renamon into the living room and motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"Fine then, wait right here?" Guilmon patted her head and walked into the kitchen. Renamon lied back on the soft bed, the warm bed sheets soothing her furry body. She closed her eyes and imagined a big hot fudge sundae, she imagined her greedily reducing the mountain of ice cream to nothing.

"OOhhh, that looks good..." She murmured. Guilmon came back in and rocked the tired fox digimon gently back and forth. Guilmon leaned close to her furry yellow ears and whispered:

"Hey, wake up sleepy head! I have a surprise for you." Guilmon's voice was like the voice of an angel to Renamon, she turned obediently to see what her mate had brought her. Her eyes opened wide with delight when she saw her ice cream fantasy come to life.

"Oh wow...! That is quite a bit of Ice Cream." Renamon pointed out. She took the bowl from Guilmon's hands and grasped the spoon in the other. She began to eat the ice cream, slowly at first, but before she knew it she was shoveling it down in spoonful's.

"Oh my god, you were hungry." Guilmon said in astonishment. Renamon licked the ice cream off her lips and cleaned the fur around her mouth. She looked up at Guilmon, who was still standing by her next to the bed. She handed him the bowl with a big child like grin on her face. Guilmon stared back at the beautiful vixen and smiled. He took the bowl from her hands and placed it on the night stand. He let out a big yawn and got in the opposite side of the bed, before Guilmon could even get settled, Renamon through her arms around him and sobbed.

"Guilmon..." She managed to cry out. Guilmon, who was taken completely by surprised, did the only thing that came to his mind and hugged her lovingly.

"What's wrong...?" He asked, licking the foxes ears. Renamon cuddled up against him in the bed and gave him a long kiss on the lips, her tears running onto Guilmon's cheek.

"I...I don't know, I just feel...sad..." Renamon was confused, she had no reason to be sad, but here she was, crying like a baby. She snuggled Guilmon close and let out a big sigh. "Thank you for my surprise..."

Guilmon smiled brightly and snuggled closer to the yellow fox. "You are very welcome..." He replied, his voice sounding like a choir of angels. Guilmon wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her gently on the forehead. Guilmon then lifted up the bed sheets and slid Renamon and himself under the warm blankets. Renamon cooed softly and rubbed Guilmon's chest.

"I love you, so much..." Renamon said, her eyes closed and head resting on Guilmon's chest.

"I love you, also." Guilmon said, slowly drifting off to sleep. He looked down and saw that Renamon was already fast asleep. Guilmon inadvertently smiled as he rested into a deep slumber...

Guilmon lazily woke up, he looked at the clock, only 2am. He lied there before realizing there was more weight on him than usual. _Erm...either I just got a lot fatter, or someone just buried me in sand..._ He finally opened his eyes and saw Renamon, fast asleep, with her legs spread to either side of his thighs. Her face was resting on his chest, deep in sleep. Guilmon blushed a deep crimson, he was frozen, he didn't know whether to wake her up and move her or just sit their silently and wait for her to wake up on her own. He gazed at her, and admired her figure, he loved her so much. He pulled her up so that her face was in front of his. She moaned a little and began to blush at the slight movement up. _What is she dreaming about?_ He wondered. He kissed her gently on the cheek and closed his eyes,he began to fall asleep.

He woke up an hour later and noticed Renamon wasn't on top of him anymore, he looked down and saw her, still asleep, but she moved back down, her head was nestled up against the side of his thigh, and her arms were wrapped around his waist. Guilmon blushed an unknown shade of red and did the first thing that came to his mind. He pried her arms from his waist and hoisted her up and set her gently on the pillow next to him. He snuggled his face into her beautiful furry mane and took a big breath of her fur. She smelt like a beautiful garden of Eden. Renamon opened her eyes adorably and stared at Guilmon, whose face was still planted in her mane and between her breasts.

"What..are you...?" Renamon was still tired, she struggled to find words. Guilmon shot up and gazed at Renamon in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! It's just, I woke up and your head was by my waist, and..." Guilmon said, trying to find an excuse why he was found in that position.

"Relax, it's ok..." She finally said. She cradled his head and pushed it back into the position she found him in. Guilmon had no objection, he cuddled the young fox and licked her collar bone. Renamon cooed sweetly and closed her eyes, Guilmon scooted up so they saw eye to eye and stared into her ice blue eyes. She was beautiful, she just walked right out of one of his dreams.

"How long have we been dating now?" He asked sweetly.

"Hm? About 5 months, I believe..." She said, gazing at him with a puzzled look in her eyes. They stared at each other, Renamon felt her hormones go crazy, she blushed madly and kissed Guilmon like there was no tomorrow. They kissed like that for what felt like hours, when Renamon finally broke the kiss, she stared at him again. Guilmon felt kind of uncomfortable, Renamon was never this 'needy'.

"Renamon, is there something on your mind?" He asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Now that you mention it... I fell... excited..." She whispered, she blushed and cuddled Guilmon close. "I... I don't know why..." Guilmon gave her a loving kiss on the lips and held her close. Renamon pressed her chest against his and cooed softly in his ear. "I love you..." Before Guilmon could reply, they both fell into a deep sleep.

Guilmon woke up again, he looked around. Renamon wasn't in the bed anymore, he looked at the clock, it was 8:13am. He sat up and looked around the room, he heard a soft crying coming from the bathroom. It didn't take him long to identify the voice as Renamon's. Guilmon shot up and dashed to the bathroom, he barged in and saw Renamon, on her knees and head hanging over the toilet. The fur around her mouth was a clumped together. She held her head over the toilet and coughed up a little. Guilmon kneeled by her side and held her close.

"Are you alright?" He asked, he balled up some toilet paper and wiped her mouth with it. He threw it in the toilet and gave her a comforting hug. Renamon looked at her, her face red with shame.

"I'm...sorry... I didn't mean to make a mess..." She stuttered, tears began to fall from her eyes, she felt terrible, a bad stomach cramp and vomiting. Guilmon held her close and whispered comforting words to her.

"Let's get you cleaned up..." Guilmon said. He carefully lifted up her filthy shirt and pulled it over her head, being cautious not to get any of her vomit on her fur. She coughed and spat into the toilet. Guilmon got up and pulled the sick Digimon to her feet. Guilmon turned on the water and turned on the shower. "Here, it's nice and warm for you." Guilmon assured her. Renamon managed a fake smile and unhooked her bra and let her clotted mane cover her chest. Renamon's legs trembled as she attempted to remove her jeans. Guilmon noticed and helped her undress for her warm shower. She managed to slip her panties off by herself and crossed her arms over her chest. She stepped into the shower and smiled as the warm water washed her unclean fur.

"Thank you, Guilmon..." She said.

"You know I wouldn't just leave you there... If you need anything just call, I will be in the living room..." He said, he flushed the toilet on the way out. Renamon squirted the shampoo in her hands and began to vigorously scrub her fur. She rinsed the suds off her body, revealing a new, clean furry body underneath. She sighed and used up the rest of the hot water to fill up the bathtub. She moved the shower curtain to the side and sat down in the warm bath water. She leaned back and relax, her muscles became less tense. She closed her eyes and sunk to her neck in the warm water... the steam clearing her sinuses... Guilmon couldn't help but peak in through the living room, admiring every little thing about his love. Her personality, her voice, her fur, her body... She was something you could only dream about. He grabbed some pepto-bismol from the bathroom and shook out 2 pills.

"Here, you go, take these..." Guilmon bent over and handed the naked Renamon a paper cup of water and the two pills. She plopped them in her mouth and gulped the medicine down with a swig of water.

"Thank you, I love you!" She said, managing a smile. She leaned her head back as the warm bath water relaxed her muscles and calmed her joints, she felt better than she did 30 minutes ago.

"I love you, too... " Guilmon leaned over and kissed her, he accidently caught a glimpse of her chest and blushed. "OH! Uh... I'll leave you alone now!" He said hastily, he dashed out and closed the door behind him, he still wasn't completely used to seeing her naked yet...


	2. She's What?

Renamon drained the water from the bathtub and stepped out from the bathtub. She pulled the towel off of the towel rack and wrapped it around her chest. She stepped out of the bathroom and breathed in the cool air, the change from the warm, steamy air to the cool, refreshing air relaxed her even more. She looked around and saw Guilmon talking with someone on the phone.

"Alright, I will bring her in now… Alright… thank you Dr. Harris." Guilmon said into the phone. He hung up the phone and turned to see Renamon staring confused at Guilmon. "I called the Digi-Doctor, she said she can see you when you're ready."

"It's alright, I'm f-" Renamon was cut off by an excruciating pain in her stomach. She gripped her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Renamon!" Guilmon shot forward and helped the yellow fox regain her balance. "Are you alright? Come on, let's get you dressed, we are going to see the doctor."

"My…. S-stomach…" Renamon managed to stutter. Guilmon felt his heart sink, was this somehow his fault? _Oh my god, did I do this to her? Was it something to do with the steak last night?_

"Come on, let's get you ready!" Guilmon propped her up on the bed and unwrapped the towel from her furry body. Normally, he would stop to admire her, but this was too urgent, he moved as fast as he could. He dried off her fur to the best of his ability and began to dress her. He slid her panties on and followed those with her jeans. Renamon lifted her arms up as Guilmon slid her shirt over her head.

"Wait… my bra…" She mumbled.

"No time, you can live without it." He replied. He pulled her to her feet.

"I can walk, lets hurry up." Renamon said, Guilmon gently grasped her hand and guided her down the stairs. "Where is the doctor?"

"20 blocks over, let me call a cab." Guilmon said, he flipped his phone open and dialed a few numbers. He talked for a brief amount of time before hanging up the phone. "Ok, it shouldn't be more than 30 seconds… here, sit down." Guilmon helped Renamon down and he leaned her back against the wall.

"Ow… ow ow ow…." Renamon winced in pain. The pain was coming to her less frequently now, but it was just as bad as it was before. The cab soon came after, Guilmon picked up Renamon and held her hand as they made their way to the cab. She squeezed herself into the taxi, Guilmon came after.

"Take us down to 40th street!" Guilmon instructed. The taxi driver drove quickly to their destination. Renamon didn't seem to be in pain at the moment, she leaned her head on Guilmon's shoulder, her chest expanding and receding with each breath. Guilmon rubbed her head gently and kissed her on the forehead. "It's all right…"

"I know, thank you Guilmon…" Renamon murmured. Guilmon managed a fake smile, he was scared, she could possibly be terribly sick because of him. _Would she ever forgive me?_ He thought to himself, his heart sank, he couldn't get that possibility out of his head.

"We are here." The driver said, Guilmon took out a 20 and threw it at the driver, the fare was only 8 dollars, but there was no time.

"Keep the change!" Guilmon swung the car door open, he stepped out and offered Renamon his hand. She accepted and was hoisted out by the red dinosaur. They walked up to the front door and stepped inside. "We need to see Dr. Harris, she is expecting us."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Matsuki, she has a room waiting, 2B on the left." The receptionist said and pointed down the hall.

"Thank you, ma'am." Guilmon grasped Renamon's hand, she smiled at Guilmon. "C'mon, lets go." They stepped into the room and were greeted by a middle aged doctor.

"You must be Renamon?" She said with a smile. "Guilmon has informed me that you have been feeling stomach cramps, and vomiting?"

"Y-Yes." Renamon said. The doctor took out her stethoscope and placed the plugs in her ears.

"Would you kindly lift your mane up, please?" Dr. Harris asked. Renamon complied and lifted her soft mane for the doctor. Dr. Harris placed the round piece of her stethoscope on top of Renamon's heart. Then she placed it on her stomach, then on her back. "Strange, your heart beat seems to be beating at a very rapid rate. And you reported vomiting, correct?" Renamon nodded, Dr. Harris took out an Oral Diagnostic scope. "Open your mouth?" Renamon complied obediently and opened her mouth wide, the Doctor shined a small light in Renamon's mouth as she peered into the device.

"Is she going to be alright..?" Guilmon asked anxiously.

"Has she eaten anything that might have made her sick?" Dr. Harris asked.

"We had dinner at home last night, I made steak…" Guilmon hung his head down in shame, it WAS his fault.

"I see, I'm going to run an ultra sound on different parts of her body. To see if we can determine the cause of her sickness." Dr. Harris said, she put her equipment down and removed her gloves. "If you two would come with me?" Guilmon and Renamon looked at each other, Renamon slid off the examination table and followed the doctor into a room. Renamon sat down in a chair, the chair resembled one you would find at an orthodontist. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Renamon… I'm so sorry…" Guilmon held her hand tight, he felt tears fall from his eyes. "This is all my fault, I should have double checked the steak!"

"Guilmon… It isn't your fault, I probably just drank too much wine…" Renamon said, she felt Guilmon's tears drop onto her face. Dr. Harris came with a strange device, it had a long cord that reached to an even stranger machine.

"Hold still, please." Dr. Harris instructed. "Can you please lift your shirt up?" Renamon nodded and lifted her shirt up, letting her mane cover her breasts. Dr. Harris rubbed the sensor device on her bare, furry stomach. Renamon winced as the cold metal met her fur. "Hmm… it's what I thought…"

"What…. What is it…?" Guilmon asked through his tears. Renamon watched the Doctor intently, awaiting the news on her condition.

"Well… Guilmon… I don't know how I should break the news… but you're going to be a father." Dr. Harris said.

"I'm… pregnant...?" Renamon stuttured in disbelief, she couldn't believe she was going to be a mother. "I'm… PREGNANT!" Renamon whipped her head around to yell at Guilmon, but what she saw changed her mind. Guilmon was there, tears flowing from his eyes. He held his head down as the tears poured down, he grasped Renamon's hand as he sobbed.

"I'm going to be a father…" He finally muttered. He lifted his head and gazed into Renamon's icey blue eyes. "And we are going to be a family…" Renamon felt like she just hit a wall as reality caught up with her.

"Oh my god… I'm going to be a mother… I'M going to be a mother!" Renamon said, she shot up and wrapped her arms around Guilmon, she cried into his shoulder. "I'm so happy!" Guilmon held her close as they both soaked in the information further. "I'm going to bear a child! YOUR child!"

"I love you so much, Renamon!" Guilmon yelped, he kissed her passionately and withdrew.

"I love you too!" Renamon said back.

"Um… alright… Here, take this. Show it to the front desk on your way out, they will prescribe you Pain Killers. And also, effects of pregnancy include extreme hunger, mood swings, and the increased need for sexual activity."

"Thank you, Dr. Harris… Thank you…" Guilmon kept saying. _So that's why she kept getting on top of me…_ he thought to himself. He took the piece of paper and helped Renamon up to her feet. The young fox winced as a slight pain crept up through her stomach.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Harris." Renamon said, she held onto Guilmon's hand as they both walked out.

Guilmon handed the paper to the lady at the front desk. The woman examined the paper and reached over to retrieve a bottle of pain killers.

"Now, I am going to prescribe to you 4g of Tylenol, it is safe to only take 4 pills a day, so two 500mg tablets every 4-6 hours." The woman said, she handed them the bottle. "And you are now scheduled for a refill in 8 weeks."

"Thank you…" Guilmon got out, his eyes red from the flowing tears. Renamon had her eyes closed and rested her head on Guilmon's shoulder as they walked out. He set Renamon down gently against the wall as he called a cab. A taxi came moments later, Guilmon picked up the sleepy Renamon and placed her gently in the back seat of the vehicle.

"Can you take us down to 742 Ward's street?" Guilmon asked.

"Sure thing…" The driver said as he began to drive off. Renamon was leaning on Guilmons shoulder, fast asleep, her eyes were also red form the tears. They arrived minutes later, Guilmon paid the driver for the ride and opened the door. He held Renamon close and hoisted her out of the car, she was didn't even notice. Renamon continued to sleep as Guilmon carried her upstairs. He fumbled with the key and eventually got the door open, he closed it behind him with his foot and wandered over to the bed. He set the sleeping fox digimon down on the bed and covered her in blankets. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going to be a father…" Guilmon whispered to himself, no matter how many time's he said it, he couldn't grasp the fact that he helped bring a life into this world. He admired the beauty of the sleeping digimon, her fur was soft and lush. Guilmon got in the bed on the opposite side and snuggled Renamon closely. Her back pressed up against his chest. Renamon shifted into a comfortable position and settled back down. Guilmon held her close, the scent of her sweet fur filling his nostrils. "I love you so much, Renamon…"

Guilmon closed his eyes and snuggled his love close. He smiled as her body warmth heated his chest, soothing him into a deep sleep.

Guilmon woke up a few hours later, he lazily opened his eyes and was instantly greeted by a glob of yellow.

"Gah!" Guilmon yelped, startled. Renamon pulled away from his face.

"Hello, love!" She said enthusiastically. She looked at him and began to bounce up and down excitedly on his chest.

"Ooh! Hel- Oof! Lo!Oof!" Guilmon said, Guilmon held Renamon's waist, holding her in place. "What time is it?"

"About 2:00pm" Renamon said sweetly.

"I've been asleep for a while, then…" Guilmon said, rubbing his eyes. Renamon leaned in to his ear and whispered:

"I also had some fun while you were asleep." Guilmon froze, his face pale and jaw dropped. "Relaaxxx I'm just kidding." Renamon kissed Guilmon passionately. "If we WERE going to do it, it would be with your consent… it's not going to be like the pub." Renamon began to kiss him again and rub his chest. "Now that you're awake…"

"No, Renamon… you're pregnant, we can't…"

"Ccoomee on…" Renamon whined, her hormones getting the better of her. "Please, I need you to do this for me…"

"I can't, not while you're pregnant…" Guilmon pleaded. Renamon sat next to him on the bed.

"Now I'm starting to think you are using that as an excuse to not have sex with me… because I'm not attractive enough for you…" Renamon began to sniffle as a single tear rolled down her face.

"No! Of course I think you're attractive! It's just that it wouldn't be healthy for the baby… I think you are the most beautiful thing in the world." Guilmon sat up and hugged her close. "And even if you weren't as beautiful as you are now… I would still love you…" Renamon blushed silently, and leaned into the red dinosaurs arms. "I love you, Renamon…" He reached into his sweatshirt pocket and pulled out a small, felt covered box. "Renamon, Will you marry me?"


	3. The Cravings

Renamon lied on top of Guilmon, she gazed at the ring, her mouth hung open in shock. There was a few minutes of awkward silence, the ring was a beautiful sapphire.

"M-Marry…you…" Renamon blushed a deep scarlet. Her heart rate quickened as she admired the ring. She smacked the ring out of Guilmon's hand. Guilmon was heartbroken, he wanted to cry, he wanted to cry out, before he could even get a word out, Renamon kissed him ferociously. "Oh my God! YES! I will marry you!" She continued to kiss him passionately, her stomach began to cramp, but she didn't care, she refused to care, her love for Guilmon was too strong for anything to distract her.

"Renamon! I love you so much." Guilmon said, kissing her fiercely. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes as they both blushed furiously.

"I will marry you, Guilmon! And you don't need to gift me with jewelry for me to say yes!" Renamon gasped out, she pulled him close and kissed him. Her palms became sweaty and her face boiled with a red hue.

"I love you, Renamon! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Guilmon yelped. Renamon snuggled him close.

"When did you get the ring?" She asked coyly.

"Yesterday, before I came over. I was going to ask you at dinner last night, but I was nervous…" Guilmon said.

"Well, since you already bought it… I'll wear it." Renamon said, trying to hide the fact that she would wear it because it was the second most beautiful thing in the world. Renamon sat on top of Guilmon's waist. "I know how I can repay you…" She whispered seductively.

"No, Renamon… remember? I don't know how it will affect the baby…" Guilmon said sadly, knowing it will upset her. Renamon frowned and let down her ears in an adorable pout.

"Right…" Renamon began, but was cut off by pain in her abdomen. "Oof! Ow ow ow!" She clutched her tummy.

"Renamon, are you alright!" Guilmon sat up, he placed her gently on the bed. "Wait here, I'll go get the pain killers!" Guilmon shot out of bed like a superhero and hit the floor. He scrambled up and dashed into the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of water and 2 pills. "Here!" Renamon winced and plopped the two pills in her mouth, she then took a swig of water.

"Thank you… I…I…." Renamon struggled to find words, her eyes opened wide and she covered her mouth with her hand. She then shot up and rushed towards the bathroom. She slammed into the toilet and began to throw up.

"Renamon!" Guilmon rushed in after her. The sight made him want to cry, he couldn't stand seeing her miserable like this. He crouched down next to her and rubbed her back. She coughed up more and sat up. She looked at Guilmon and smiled.

"I'll be fine…" She finally said. She managed to not vomit on her clothes this time. Guilmon smiled back and balled up some more toilet paper, he gently wiped her mouth and tossed the wad of toilet paper into the toilet.

"You should brush your teeth." Guilmon suggested. Renamon nodded and stood up from the floor, they way she stood there made a proud feeling for Renamon well up in Guilmon's heart. "I know you'll get through this…" Renamon looked down at Guilmon and smiled. Guilmon stood up and hugged his fiancé closely. After the hug, Renamon grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed a good amount of toothpaste onto the brush, She ran it through some tap water from the sink and began to brush vigorously. Guilmon smiled and flushed the toilet.

"So, will you move in with me?" Renamon asked, spitting into the sink. Guilmon was surprised by the question, he hasn't even thought about what would happen after he proposed.

"If it's alright with you…" Guilmon asked nervously.

"Of course it is." Renamon rinsed her mouth out and rinsed the tooth brush. She placed it back on the edge of the sink and turned to face Guilmon. "Should you go grab your stuff from your hideout?"

"Yeah, but it can wait, I don't want to leave you alone…" Guilmon said, knowing it was his duty to make sure Renamon was ok.

"Why don't you get one of our friends to watch me while you're gone?" Renamon suggested. Guilmon thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, I'll call up Veemon." Guilmon said. "But first, two more pills, I'm pretty sure you just threw up the two I just gave you." Renamon smiled sheepishly. "You get the pills; I'm going to make a phone call."

Renamon nodded and walked out, Guilmon followed her. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers, he held it to his ear and heard it ring.

"Veemon? Heya, I have great news! Renamon and I are going to be parents!" Guilmon shouted into the cell phone.

"WHAT!" Veemon screamed from the other side of the call. He was so loud, even Renamon heard him. Renamon laughed.

"Tell him the other news!" She said, plopping the pills into her mouth.

"And she said yes! YES!" Guilmon was excited, it felt good to let someone else know the great knews.

"Wait, if she is pregnant… then that means you guys…" Veemon thought for a moment. "Oh… OH! OH god!"

"And I'm moving in to her apartment, so I need you to come watch her while I gather all my stuff together. I'd ask you to get it for me but you don't have the key." Guilmon asked sincerely, hoping it would help persuade him to say yes.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be over in 10 minutes."

"Thanks!" Guilmon said, he hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. He sighed happily and looked down, he saw the ring, in the same position they left it. He bent down and picked it up, it was quite beautiful. He walked over to where Renamon was sitting on the bed. She rubbed her tummy, thinking about the life she will bring into this world. Guilmon grasped her hand gently and slid the ring over her left ring finger. Renamon blushed and looked up, Guilmon was smiling at her.

"Thank you…" She said through her smile. Guilmon was about to say something, but Renamon's fist met his face.

"Ow! What was that for!" Guilmon whined, rubbing his red cheek.

"You did this to me!" She hollered. Guilmon knew that mood swings would be frequent for her, but it was still terrifying, none the less.

"You were the one who took advantage of me while I was drunk!" Guilmon whined out again.

"But we had consensual sex before that! How do you know it wasn't one of those moments!" She snapped at him, Guilmon was curled in a ball on the floor at this point.

"Because it was the most recent! And you're not too far into your pregnancy!" Guilmon said, trembling. Renamon looked down at him, he looked like a scared puppy.

"Aww! I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She said comfortingly. She crouched down and rubbed Guilmon's head. Guilmon nodded in fright

"M-Maybe just a little…" Guilmon mumbled, holding two of his claws close together to dictate a small amount.

"WELL EXPECT MORE!" Renamon screamed at him. Guilmon winced as her voice boomed. She immediately noticed her mistake and pet his head. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Guilmon sat up and stared at her, she had a faint smile on her lips, which grew into a grin, then a giggle, then an uncontrollable laugh. Guilmon stared at her in awe, _She is just so perfect… _Guilmon couldn't help but laugh with her. They were happy together, they belonged together. As they regained their composure, the door bell buzzed. Guilmon got up off the floor and walked to the door. He swung the door open, Veemon was standing there, hands in his pockets. He wore grey cargo pants and a green T-shirt with the phrase 'lol' in bold white letters across the chest.

"Hey Veemon, wait here and make sure she is O.K while I'm gone. I'll be right back." Guilmon said, before Veemon could even reply, Guilmon dashed off to his hide out.

"Um… okay..?" Veemon walked in and closed the door behind him. He turned and looked around, he saw Renamon cross legged on the floor, sheepishly smiling and waving at her friend.

"Hello." She said, she carefully stood up off the floor. She plopped herself on the side of her bed. "Would you mind getting me some food?" Veemon let out a sigh, he was obliged to obey the yellow fox.

"What do you want?" He asked. Renamon thought for a moment.

"Chocolate." Renamon finally said, she really had a craving for some sweet chocolate.

"Chocolate…what? Just chocolate?" Veemon asked, surprised by the simplicity of her needs.

"Yes please!" Renamon said with a smile. Veemon smiled back and walked into the kitchen.

"Where would I find chocolate in here?" He called out.

"You wouldn't!" Renamon replied. Veemon let out a big sigh, maybe this won't be as simple as he thought.

"Where can I get some?" Veemon asked, frustrated.

"Hm… there is a Coffee shop across the street. My friend Jewels helps run it." Renamon said sweetly as she pointed to a small shop across the street.

"Well… Guilmon said I shouldn't leave you alone…" Veemon said hesitantly.

"JUST GET THE DAMN CHOCOLATE!" Renamon snapped.

"AH! Oh! Oh my god! Alright! I'll be right back!" Veemon stuttured, fear gripping him like a hawk and its prey. Veemon shot out of the door and slammed it shut behind him. Renamon looked out the window and saw a panicing Veemon bob and weeve through oncoming cars to get to the Coffee Shop. Veemon entered the coffee shop, Renamon stared at the front entrance, no one came out until seconds later, Veemon dodged the cars once again, holding a shopping bag filled with chocolate. Renamon once again lost sight of the blue digimon. She turned and looked at the front entrance, Veemon came blasting through the door like he was running from a serial killer.

"Yay!" Renamon called out, she run to Veemon and grabbed the bag of chocolate and tore it from his grasp. Veemon fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"T-There…. is your…. Damn…. Chocolate…." He mumbled under his breath. Renamon plopped herself in the middle of the bed and munched and chomped on the chocolate happily. A smile erupted on her face as she indulged in the beautiful treat. She swayed her tail back and forth and began to reduce the bag of chocolate to nothing. Veemon just sat there on the floor, watching her in awe as she gobbled down one chocolate bar after another.

"Thanks! *munch* *munch* So *munch* Jewels let you buy all this chocolate? You'd think they wouldn't allow you to buy so much…*nom nom nom*" Renamon said between bites.

"Yeah, I bought 30 dollars worth of chocolate… you better eat every last piece!" Veemon glared at her. Renamon gave Veemon a death glare back. Veemon immediately felt inferior and turned his eyes towards something else.

"I like your… um… table…" Veemon frantically looked around the room for something to talk about.

"The card table?" Renamon asked surprised, she didn't notice his discomfort through her blind eating frenzy.

"Yeah?" Veemon said, backing up against the wall. Sweat dropped from his brow.

"Why are you so nervous? Does someone need a huuugggg?" Renamon aksed merrily.

"No! no! That's alright!" Veemon stuttured out of fear, he felt his pulse quicken. Renamon hopped off the bed and began to walk to Veemon with open arms.

"Come here!" She said with a smile, not aware of the fear she is causing.

"Ah! No! No! Stay back! Back! NOoo!" Veemon tried to scoot away from the young digimon, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't scoot through the wall. Renamon bent down and gave Veemon the strongest hug ever. Veemon flailed around, the tight squeeze freaking him out. "Ah! Can't! Breathe!"

Guilmon had a large back pack of stuff, he climbed the stairs to the apartment. _I wonder how Veemon is putting up with her…_ he thought to himself. He reached the door and knocked gently, moments later Renamon came and opened the door. She smiled at the sight of Guilmon.

"Hello." She said calmly, she stepped forward and kissed him on the lips. "Welcome back…"

"Hello, where is Veemon?" Guilmon asked curiously. "He is on the couch, he wasn't feeling well." Guilmon stared at Renamon with pure terror.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Guilmon asked.

"Nothing! I just gave him a hug!" Renamon opened the door and pulled Guilmon through. Guilmon rushed towards the couch and saw Veemon lying face down, he looked as if he was made of liquid.

"My…. Spine…." Veemon managed to mumble. Guilmon stared at him and laughed. "Stop… laughing…" Veemon manged to push himself up and squint his eyes at Guilmon.

Renamon came over and linked her arm with Guilmon's.

"Vee, you don't have to stay here any longer." Renamon said sweetly as she planted a kiss on Guilmon's cheek. Guilmon set his backpack down on the floor. Guilmon pulled Veemon to his feet and paid him a 20.

"I wasn't going to pay you… but here, I think it should be done." Guilmon said with a smile. Renamon held onto Guilmon's arm closely and smiled as she watched Veemon leave. As soon as the door closed shut, Renamon spun Guilmon around and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I know you're going to refuse, but please. I'm restless for you…" Renamon blushed as the words spilled from her mouth. Guilmon blushed a scarlet and kissed her back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it while you're pregnant…" Guilmon said, rubbing her ears back.

"I thought you'd say that…" Renamon snuggled up against his chest. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…" Guilmon kissed her on the forehead and held her close. He couldn't hear her, but Guilmon felt tears pour from Renamon's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared…" She muttered. "Please don't ever leave me…"

"I wouldn't even dream of leaving you, Renamon. I will always be by your side…" Guilmon said, his words comforting the fox. Guilmon looked over at the clock, it was 3:17pm. "How are the pain killers working?"

"I haven't had a single cramp since I took them." Renamon said. She let go of Guilmon and sat on the couch, trying to suppress her hormones. Guilmon sat next to her and held her hand. "I'm really hungry…"

"What would you like to eat?" Guilmon asked, massaging the palms of her hands.

"Cake…a big slice of chocolate cake." Renamon said, she looked up at Guilmon and smiled.

"We don't have any cake, though…" Guilmon said hesitantly, afraid of the consequences.

"Well, there is a coffee shop across the street!" Renamon said annoyed that Guilmon didn't get it.

"But… I shouldn't leave you alone…" Guilmon said, stroking her palm.

"Honey..? GET THE CAKE!" Renamon yelled.

"Alright! Alright! I'll be right back…" Guilmon stood up and grabbed his phone. "If you need anything, call me, alright?" Renamon nodded happily and got under the blankets.

"This is going to be a rough 9 months…" Guilmon said to himself, he dashed down the stairs and ran out the door. He walked across the street and entered the coffee shop.

"Hey Guilmon! Let me guess, more food with chocolate in it?" Jewels guessed from behind the counter. Guilmon let out a big sigh…

"Yeah… cake." Guilmon mumbled, he wandered over to the counter and looked into the display. "HHmmm… can I get 3 slices of that Chocolate cake? The one with the chocolate shavings on top?"

"Sure thing! So I heard you're expecting a baby!" Jewels said merrily as she placed the order into a large Styrofoam container.

"Yes! I am extremely happy, we are going to be a family… I proposed to her today…I-I'm getting married!" Guilmon shouted excitedely, simply talking about it all made him rowdy.

"Wow! Congratulations! Today really is a monumental day, isn't it?" Jewels said with a smile. She handed the cake over to Guilmon. "That'll be $25.00"

"For three slices of cake!" Guilmon asked, an expression of surprise on his face.

"Well, people don't normally come in and buy 3 huge slices of cake, which are 7 dollars a slice." Jewels snapped back sarcastically.

"Well, I- … yeah… you're probably right." Guilmon paid the fee and said his goodbyes. He headed out and returned to the apartment. He climbed up the stairs and opened the door. "Renamon! I have your cake!" He called out. No answer. He closed the door and began to look around. "Renamon?" He looked over and saw that the bathroom door was closed. He knocked and waited for a response. He knocked again. "Renamon? Are you alright?" He heard the sound of someone fumbling around loudly from the bathroom. He waited a few seconds and the door swung open. Guilmon was greeted by a blushing Renamon, she only wore a shirt and panties, Guilmon took a look at her fur, it looked like she has been sweating.

"Hello, Guilmon…" She muttered. Her face began to turn even more read, as if she was embarrassed.

"Um… I have your... cake…" Guilmon said, trying to gather his thoughts and imagined what she was doing in there by herself. Guilmon looked over her shoulder and saw that the toilet seat was down.

"What were you doing in there?" Guilmon asked.

"Showering!" Renamon snapped back. Guilmon knew this wasn't true, her fur wasn't even that wet, but he figured it was probably best to pretend to believe her.

"I see…" Guilmon said, blushing slightly as he realized what she did in there. "I brought you your cake."

"Thanks!" Renamon said enthusiastically, she took the Styrofoam container from Guilmon's hands and lifted the top. She gazed in awe at the 3 slices of delicious chocolate decadence stared back at her.

"Do you want to share it?" Renamon asked coyly.

"Sure." Guilmon answered with a smile. They grabbed two plates from the kitchen and set it on the card table in the living room. They both placed a slice of cake on their plates and began to dig in. Guilmon ate a little bit at a time, he savored the chocolaty goodness, he smiled and looked at Renamon, who picked the whole slice up with her hand and bit off huge chunks. Renamon finished off the first slice and went immediately for the second. Guilmon laughed as he finished up his piece. Renamon already ate half of the slice before she realized Guilmon might have wanted it.

"Oh, Would you like the last piece?" She asked coyly.

"No, its fine, you can have it." Guilmon said with a smile. Renamon wrapped her lips around the entire half that was left and chewed it in delight.

"Thanks, Love!" Renamon said as she licked her lips, she stood up and took the two plates into the kitchen, she swayed her tail seductively, hoping to catch Guilmons attention. And it worked, Guilmon couldn't help but blush at the sight of her soft, lush tail and her perfectly shaped hips. She came back and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Should we call Rika and Takato?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I think we should…" Guilmon answered back with a smile.


	4. Another day, another man in a dress

Guilmon pulled out his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He dialed a few numbers and held the phone to his ear. Guilmon smiled when he heard Takato answer the phone.

"Hello, Matsuki Bread shop." Takato said from the other line.

"Hello, Takato! It's Guilmon!" Guilmon said, barely containing his excitement.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Takato asked, Guilmon usually doesn't call unless he needs something.

"Yeah! Everything is more than alright! Listen, I need you to grab Rika and come to Renamon's apartment. The address is 742 Wards street, 3rd floor."

"Uh, sure. May I ask why?" Takato asked nervously, Takato thought Guilmon seemed a little too excited today.

"I'll tell you when you get here, make sure to hurry, alright?" Guilmon said, snapping the phone shut before Takato could even reply. Guilmon turned to look at Renamon.

"They are on their way." Guilmon said.

"Great!" Renamon said with a smile. She grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't wait to spread the news."

"Yeah. Hey what should we do for dinner tonight?" Guilmon asked, stomach rumbling.

"I have a frozen hamburger helper in the freezer. I guess we could toss that in the o-VEN!" Renamon gasped as she finished her sentence, the familiar pain rushed into her stomach. She took a deep breath. She held her stomach and coughed.

"Renamon, are you alright? Should we get the pills?" Guilmon held his love close, feeling sympathy for her.

"No, it's fine. It passed…" Renamon looked up into Guilmon's golden eyes. "Should we get dinner ready?"

"Shouldn't we make it after Takato and Rika leave?" Guilmon asked curiously.

"Why not invite them over for dinner?" Renamon asked, smiling at the thought of everyone together.

"Because with your increased hunger, there might not be enough for everyone…" Guilmon said.

"There you go again, saying I eat too much. Am I really that fat?" Renamon looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"No! You are nowhere near fat!" Guilmon said, hugging her close. "Stop saying you are! You are beautiful!" Renamon gasped at the sudden movement forward. She looked up at Guilmon, his face shined an expression of hope and love. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you…" Renamon said, admiring his handsome features. She gazed at his golden eyes, his bat wing like ears, his red muzzle. She murred softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, she leaned in and kissed him silently on the lips. Guilmon did nothing but accept her kiss graciously. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on her waist. Renamon broke the kiss and stared deeply into his eyes. Guilmon felt his hormones go crazy, at the moment, he wanted her as much as Renamon wanted him. But Guilmon controlled his emotions, he knew he had to, to protect her.

"Come on lets go cook dinner…" Guilmon said softly. Renamon didn't say anything. "Renamon?" She looked up, scared.

"I can't stand this anymore, I need you..!" Renamon said, tears coming from her eyes.

"W-Wha-?" Guilmon didn't even get his sentence out, he was pushed onto the bed, stunned. Renamon took advantage of this and crawled on top of him. "Renamon, stop. You need to control yourself. I know your hormones tell you otherwise, but I told you… we can't… fool… around…." Guilmon began to drift off as Renamon took off her shirt, her mane fluffed up and chest plumper than normal. "No, stop! I can't do this with you now, not when I have no idea what I'm doing…!" Guilmon rolled and Renamon fell next to him on the bed. She turned slowly and looked at Guilmon.

"I'm sorry… it's just… I can handle the hunger, all I have to do is eat… and I can handle the pain, I have those pills… but… I can't just eat or drug myself to get rid of the 'heat'…" Renamon rolled over and faced away from Guilmon, she didn't want him to see her cry. Guilmon scooted forward and hugged the sorrowful digimon tightly. He stuck his arms under hers and held her tightly. She sniffed and looked up at her lover. "Forgive me..?"

"I do, it isn't your fault. Remember, the doctor said you would act this way. I love you…" Renamon wiped the tears from her eyes and rolled to face Guilmon. Renamon pressed their chests together as she cried.

"I'll try harder to control myself…" Renamon sighed and hugged Guilmon. Their touching moment was interrupted by the obnoxious sound of the door bell buzzing. Guilmon let go of Renamon and sat up. Renamon shot up off the bed and patted down her ruffled fur. She slipped her shirt back on and ran towards the door. She opened it and peeked out.

"Hey, Renamon." Rika greeted, her face emotionless. "GoggleHead brought me here saying you guys wanted to see us." Renamon smiled and opened the door for them to come in. "Are you alright, you look like you've been crying." Renamon quickly looked away and rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine…"

"Guilmon, you here?" Takato asked patiently. Guilmon walked in and waved to the two. Renamon closed the door and cuddled up against Guilmon. "Ah, what did you want to tell us?"

"This better be good if you made us come all the way out here." Rika said, aggravated. Renamon shot her a death glare, but Rika merely rolled her eyes.

"Anyway… uh… Well… Renamon… Renamon is-" Guilmon struggled to find words, so Renamon interrupted and finished his sentence.

"I'm pregnant."

"…What?" Rika glared at Renamon, then at Guilmon. "Your... pregnant..?"

"Wel, congratulations you two!" Takato said merrily.

"What did I tell you two the day we found out you both were dating?" Rika sounded annoyed. "Use the condom!"

"Well… that's the next thing… me and Renamon are engaged." Guilmon said hesitantly.

"Wow! Sounds like a lot happened today!" Takato said through a smile. Rika stood there, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not going to lie, I am happy for you guys…" Rika gave Renamon a big hug.

"And we were wondering if you guys wanted to stay for dinner. We aren't having anything fancy, just some mac and cheese." Guilmon asked, he felt like a heavy load has been lifted from his shoulders.

"I would love to, but I still have work to do back at the bread shop…" Takato said, feeling guilty that he could not stay with his digimon.

"And I have to go to some stupid play tonight with my grandmother." Rika said, she crossed her arms and let out a big sigh. "I'll stop by to make sure you're doing alright."

"Yeah, me too." Takato added. They both said their goodbyes and turned to head out the door.

"Thank's for stopping by." Renamon said, she couldn't help but smile.

"Sure thing." The two humans said. Takato and Rika opened the door and stepped out. "We'll be back tomorrow." They said as they closed the door behind them.

"Well… that went better than expected…" Renamon said, she stared at the door. "Hm… anyway, should we cook dinner?" Renamon grasped Guilmon's hand.

"I don't know… I'm kinda tired…" Guilmon began, he yelped as Renamon squeezed his hand hard.

"Should we make dinner!" Renamon asked again, frustrated.

"Hey! Ow! Fine, I'll through it in the oven…" Guilmon turned and began to walk into the kitchen.

"I changed my mind about the mac and cheese! I wan't to eat healthy for the baby!"

"Alright!" Guimon disappeared into the kitchen. Renamon sighed and flopped onto the bed. Her feet were killing her.

Guilmon prepared a nice grill cheese sandwich for Renamon. He brought it out and placed it next to Renamon on the bed. "Here I made this!" He said happily

"Thanks! I think I- What the hell is this!" Renamon yelled. She poked the grilled cheese sandwich. "I should be eating healthy for the baby, remember!"

"Oh..um... I'll go make another one!" Guilmon said as fast as possible, he wanted to leave the room pretty badly.

"No! Don't make another one! I don't even want one!" Renamon was ferocious.

"I meant...! Um... Salad!" Guilmon dashed into the kitchen.

"Aww... your so cute when you're scared!" Renamon said as she pushed away the sandwich. _I wonder what he is scared about…_ She thought to herself.

Guilmon brought out a very nicely made salad. "Here, especially for you. Your heighness." He muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that last part?" Renamon said sarcastically.

"I said I love you!" Guilmon smiled as his forehead began to sweat again.

"You're so sweet!" Renamon smiled back, she looked at the salad. "Thank you... But I'm not hungry anymore." Guilmon felt his heart sink. He looked at the salad, then at the smiling Renamon, then back at the salad, then back at Renamon. He pondered something for a moment, before just walking calmly towards the window, opening it up all the way... and chucking the salad (bowl and all) as if it was a football. "That's my bowl you know!" Renamon hollered at him. Guilmon turned and looked at Renamon, she was adorable the way she lied there, relaxing her muscles.

"Is there anything you want?" Guilmon asked, he couldn't help but smile at his love.

"Um…well… my feet kind of hurt…" Renamon said, blushing from the extra care she is getting. Guilmon willingly kneeled down next to the bed, and by Renamon's feet. Guilmon massaged Renamon's aching feet gently. Renamon giggled a little as Guilmon's claws caressed her feet. "I love you!" Renamon muttured under her breath.

"I love you more." Guilmon replied playfully. Renamon tilted her head to look at Guilmon, she smiled and said:  
"Noo, I love you more!"

"Hehe, well I'm pretty sure I love you more!" Guilmon joked back. Renamon became agitated.

"No! 'I' Love you more!" She said back impatiently. Guilmon, who unfortunately didn't catch on to her annoyance, replied.

"Nope! 'I' Love you more!" Renamon sat up.

"NO! I LOVE YOU MORE!" She screamed. Guilmon became stiff with fear. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Mood swings and all." She looked at Guilmon, he was still obediently rubbing Renamon's feet, but his face was pale, and he looked as if he just saw a ghost.

_9 more months... 9...months..._ Guilmon thought to himself.

"Thank you for my foot rub… you're the best mate anyone could ask for…" Renamon whispered. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as she enjoyed her foot massage from Guilmon. She murred softly as his claws rubbed the balls of her heels. Guilmon's massage turned into a slight strokes on her feet. Which turned to him swirling his fingers on the flat of her feet. Renamon began to giggle. Then Guilmon began to tickle Renamon's feet. Renamon laughed uncontrollably, she could handle pretty much anything, but that ended if someone tickled her feet.

"Ahahaha! Ok! Ok! I give up!" AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Renamon tried to pull her feet up, but Guilmon grasped her ankle, and Renamon was too weak from laughter to fight back. Guilmon tickled her feet even more. He stopped when Renamon's eyes began to water. He crawled on the bed and huggled the laughing Renamon. Renamon punched him lightly on the arm.

"I'm gonna get you back you know." Renamon said. Guilmon froze, he remembered the events of one of Renamons April Fools joke that went terribly wrong.

About 2 years ago, on April first, Renamon decided it would be funny to get Guilmon really drunk, wait for him to pass out, than tie him up, and hang him from the third floor of her apartment. He woke up upside down and immediately began to freak out. All the movement caused the rope to slide and drop. Luckily Renamon caught the rope before he fell.

"Oh god…" Guilmon froze and thought about what drastic measures Renamon will take if she decides to go through with her revenge. Renamon scooted closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you!" Renamon got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to take two of the pain killers before I go to bed." She shook out two of the pills and swallowed it down with some water. She snuggled under the covers and scooted up against Guilmon.

"Good night, Renamon." Guilmon said with a smile, she let out an adorable yawn and closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately. Guilmon stroked her ears as she slept. Guilmon leaned over and turned off the light. The room was shrouded in darkness. Guilmon settled down and closed his eyes. He thought about Takato, about Rika, about Renamon, about his child…

Renamon woke up early the next day, she sat up and yawned adorably. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at Guilmon, who was still fast asleep. She hung her legs of the bed and thought for a moment.

"It's time for my revenge…" She whispered to herself. She went into her closet and pulled out her dinner dress and 6 feet of camping rope she had left over from 2 years ago. She pulled a chair over and set her supplies on the bed. She set the chair close to the bed on the side Guilmon was sleeping. Renamon tickled his nose to make sure he was still in a deep sleep. When he didn't react , she began her revenge for her tickle torture. She carefully slid Guilmon so that he sat upright on the chair. He fidgeted a little but settled back down. Renamon took silently slid off his clothes, one by one, until nothing was left but his boxers. Guilmon snored as his head fell back. She slid the dress over his head and pulled it down to his ankles, she then tied him to the chair and dragged him to the center of the room. She sat on his lap and gently smacked his cheek.

"Hnn… W-what?" Guilmom began to look around lazily, eyes only half open. "Rena?" Renamon smiled when the red dinosaur said her name. Guilmon triedto get up, but he realized he was tied to the chair. "Oh no…" Guilmon murmured, knowing Renamon's revenge was taking place. He looked at her terrified, contemplating what she was planning._Wait… I'm tied up to a chair… Renamon is on my lap… Oh no, no no no…_ Guilmon began to panic.

"Morning love…" She said seductively.

"Renamon, I told you we can't do this, your pregnant…" Guilmon said nervously, not wanting to piss off Renamon while he is defenseless. Renamon just stared at him blankly, then a smirk emerged from her emotionless face.

"I'm not planning on having sex, Guilmon." She said slyly. Guilmon let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at her, then he noticed he was wearing a dress.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Guilmon screamed at the top of his lungs. Renamon quickly covered up his mouth with her paw, she couldn't help but grin.

"SShh! You'll bother the neighbors." Renamon whispered into his ear. Guilmon trembled, his eyes were wide open. He was tied to a chair, wearing nothing but a dress, and Renamon planted on his lap. Renamon slowly pulled out a blue stick of lipstick. She twisted the base of it, and a red stick emerged from it. She removed her paw from his muzzle and placed the lipstick gently on his lips. Guilmon attempted to fight it, but Renamon cradled the back of his head with her other paw. She continued with Guilmon's make over.

_It's not as over the top as the last prank… but I just know it will somehow get worse…_ he thought to himself. Renamon hopped off his lap when she was finished with his makeover, she took a few steps back to admire her work.

"You look great, sweetie!" Renamon claimed with a smile. She turned to walk out of the apartment, and Guilmon immediately panicked.

"No! No don't leave me like this!" He pleaded, he knew it would go bad somehow.

"Relax, I'll be back in a few seconds." She said calmly. Guilmon watched her as she walked out the door. As soon as she left he began to squirm furiously, in hopes of freeing himself.

Renamon walked down the stairs to check the mail, she was half way down the second flight of stairs when she bumped into Jewels.

"Oh hey! I was just about to get you. We have a new type of chocolate cake I want you to try!" Jewels said merrily. Renamon stared at her like how a child would stare at his presents on Christmas morning.

"Lets go!" Renamon said with a grin, _Guilmon can wait a FEW more minutes… _she thought to herself. Jewels led Renamon back to her shop across the street.

"Here, sit down in one of the chairs, I'll bring it out to you." Jewels instructed, Renamon sat down obediently and waited for her free treat. Jewels came back moments later with a plate, on the plate were 3 slices of chocolate cake. They had 2 Layers of actual cake, and between them was a vanilla icing. On top was dark chocolate icing, with milk chocolate shavings on top, and to top it all off.

"Thank you, Jewels." Renamon said politely.

"And thank you for coming out here so early." Jewels replied.

"I could never say no to chocolate cake." Renamon said with a smile. She grasped her fork and began to eat happily. Her head wanted to explode from the chocolate decadence she is experiencing in her mouth. She ate faster, and ate it with bigger forkfuls. Jewels smiled at the sight of the yellow kitsune enjoying a treat she made herself. She finished off the three pieces and let out a happy sigh. She smiled up at Jewels and handed her the plate.

"Would you like some more?" Jewels asked.

"Yes! Free of charge?" Renamon asked, hoping it wasn't too good to be true.

"Sure! I'll be right back!" Jewels said happily, she turned and headed to the kitchen.

Guilmon sat there silently, now he knows how Terriermon felt with his princess-pretty-pants treatment. He waited patiently, afraid to move. He remembered what Renamon said before she left. 'Relax! I'll be back in a few seconds.' Well, those few seconds turned into a few minutes, and those few minutes turned into an HOUR AND A HALF! Guilmon let out a sight as he accepted the fact that Renamon wasn't coming back soon. He looked around for something he could cut himself free with. The sharpest objects he could find were his claws, but he couldn't position himself well enough to be able to cut the ropes.

"My phone!" Guilmon exclaimed, he pressed the palm of his hand against his pocket and began to rub upward, attempting to squeeze the phone out. The phone eventually stumbled out by Guilmon's feet. He began to tap on the numbers with his toes and pressed the speaker phone button.

"Hello?" Gatomon answered from the other end of the line.

"Gatomon! Help!" Guilmon yelped out.

"Oh no! What? What's wrong!" Gatomon asked frantically, thinking something was terribly wrong.

"I need you to come over to Renamon's apartment and help quick!" Guilmon yelled.

"Alright! I'm on my way!" Gatomon hung up the phone and dashed madly to Renamon's house. A few minutes later, Gatomon emerged from the door. She looked around and saw Guilmon there, tied to a chair wearing a dress and makeup. Gatomon stood there in shock, an awkward silence was shared. Gatomon stared at him, then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Untie me!" Guilmon pleaded. "I've been like this for hours!" Gatomon obediently began to untie him, she was still laughing. Guilmon stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. The dress went the middle of his shins, the cloth tight against his hips.

"I'm going to go change." Guilmon whined. He grabbed fresh clothes and set them on the bed. Then headed into the bathroom to shower.

"Alright, well, I have to head home. I have to go babysit my friends kids." Gatomon said morbidly. She turned and headed out the door. Guilmon turned on the water. He slid of the dress, attempting to preserve it just in case Renamon needed it.

Renamon finished up her 7th slice of cake, she began to feel sick.

"Jewels, I think I should get back, do you have any more cake? I want to bring some home to Gui- OH MY GOD I FORGOT GUILMON!" Renamon said, her eyes opened wide as she remembered the state which she left Guilmon. She has been gone for a good hour and a half. "Jewels forget the cake! I have to get back!"

"Um… alright?" Jewels said blankly. Renamon stopped and fumbled with her wallet, she pulled out a 20 and handed it to Jewels.

"Thanks for the cake!" Renamon yelled back as she ran for home.

Guilmon finished up his shower and walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He grabbed his boxers and was about to slip them on when Renamon came bursting through the door. She lunged at Guilmon and hugged him for what he was worth.

"Guilmon! I'm sorry I forgot you here, but Jewels had a new type of cake and I couldn't say no! And- And… and…" Renamon began to stray off. "You're not tied up?"

"I managed to call Gatomon and she came to free me about 15 minutes ago." He informed her. Renamon let down her ears in a pout.

"So… I left you like that for an hour?" Renamon said, feeling guilty.

"It's alright though, you didn't mean to do it." Guilmon hugged her back, he rubbed her ears and kissed her gently. Renamon rubbed his bare chest. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Guilmon kissed her gently again. Renamon closed her eyes and accepted. She opened her mouth and wrestled tongues with Guilmon. Renamon hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around Guilmon, causing the towel to drop.

"Guilmon…" Renamon moaned out, breaking the kiss. Guilmon realized what he was doing and set his mate down gently on the bed. He realized that he shouldn't become overwhelmed like that, especially with how needy Renamon has been lately. He slid on his boxers and shirt, Renamon looked up t him with adorable eyes and whimpered.

"Oh, don't do that…" Guilmon sighed out, he couldn't stand her whimper, knowing that he did something wrong. He bent over and kissed her gently on the lips. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him on top of her, Guilmon gasped at the sudden movement as Renamon embraced into a snuggle. Guilmon rolled over so that Renamon was on top of him. She murred softly and rested her head on his chest. Guilmon licked her fox ears, Renamon twitched her ears and giggled in response. She looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

"You know, we should probably find a bigger apartment for when we have the baby…" Renamon said coyly.

"Yeah… let's do that…" Guilmon said, holding his fox love close.


	5. A new Home

**Me: Hey guys! Last day of Christmas Vacation today! Wait… that's bad, that means I won't have as much time to write and post new chapters!**

**Renamon: *walks into the room holding a small bundle* You mean, you won't be able to help spread how awesome me and Guilmon are?**

**Guilmon: *from other room* WHAT!**

**Me: I know It's terrible! *looks at the bundle* Aww, your baby is so cute, what's its name?**

**Renamon: The babies name is –**

**NOTE: this chapter takes place 9 months after the last chapter, so Renamon is 9 months pregnant. **

Guilmon sat cross legged on the bed, Renamon's laptop on his lap. Renamon walked in, her stomach expanded 3x bigger than it normally was.

"Looking for apartments?" Renamon asked, holding her stomach. Guilmon looked up at his fiancé and smiled. "You know we still have to get married, right?" Renamon held out her hand and gazed at the ring he had given her.

"I know, and organizing the wedding is important, but we need to take care of the child." Guilmon said, he motioned for Renamon to come over. "Take a look at these ones." Renamon complied and crawled into bed with Guilmon. She leaned her head on his shoulder and examined the photos of the apartment.

"Two bedrooms, 1 bath, a kitchen with an island, and a nice living room with a view of the city." Renamon's eyes wandered all around the photos, examining every little detail. "Apartments available on the 4th, 5th, 9th, and 15th floor."

"I kinda like it, it's within our price range also." Guilmon said, he got a job from Veemon to earn extra money for the baby, Veemon work as manager for one of the pub's downtown, and he got Guilmon a job as a bar tender, which pays surprisingly well.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind living high up, and the interior is roomy, so she can play around." Renamon said, rubbing her stomach. Guilmon smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"She will like that…" He whispered. Renamon murred and closed her eyes, she remembered 6 months ago, they found out they were going to have a beautiful baby girl, it felt like it was only yesterday. "I'll talk to the building owner later today…" He wrote down a phone number on a piece of paper. Guilmon set the lap top down and got off the bed, Renamon whimpered slightly, wanting him to come back and snuggle. Guilmon looked back at the helpless digimon. She lied there with her back propped against the wall, and her feet sticking out. She gave an adorable puppy dog lip. Guilmon finally gave in and kneeled by her feet. Puzzled, Renamon cocked her head slightly to the side. Guilmon began to rub her feet in a relaxing gesture. She moaned in pleasure as her mate slowly massaged her feet, the second most sensitive part of her body…

Guilmon nibbled slightly on her toes as he caressed her beautiful feet.

"H-Hey! That tickles!" She yelped, a smile erupting across her face. Guilmon smiled and rubbed her heel with one hand and caressed her toes with the other. Renamon sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rena…" He massaged her feet gently. "The baby is due any day now, right?"

"Yeah… don't worry, you won't miss it…" Renamon assured him. Veemon let him take the month off for the baby.

"I know, I'll always be by your side." Guilmon said, he crawled on the bed and sat next to Renamon. The two digimon cuddled each other gracefully. Guilmon rubbed her ears and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm kind of hungry." Renamon said, she looked up at Guilmon. "Wanna go make some lunch?"

"Sure." Guilmon said, he slid off the bed. "I'm thinking sandwiches?"

"Sounds great!" Renamon said with a smile. Guilmon wandered into the kitchen and pulled two plates out from the cabinet. He set them down gently and placed two sub rolls on either of the plates. He cut them open and placed lettuce, onions, roast beef, pickles, and honey mustard on both of the sandwiches. He closed up the sandwich and headed back towards Renamon. She smiled and sat up at the sight of lunch.

"Here, I made you your favorite." Guilmon said, he sat down cross legged in front of Renamon. She crossed her legs mockingly and graciously took he sandwich. She ate it happily, her tail swaying as her hunger was soothed.

"Can I get some water? Renamon asked coyly, she didn't want to have to send Guilmon back and forth all the time.

"Sure thing." Guilmon swung his legs off the bed and stood up. "Be right back." Guilmon vanished into the kitchen, then he came back with to plastic water bottles. "Here." Guilmon set the water down next to Renamon, who picked it up and untwisted the cap. She took a huge sip of water and twisted the cap back on.

"Thank you." Renamon said. She finished off the rest of her sandwich and set the plate on the night stand. Guilmon quickly finished up his and took the two plates to the kitchen. Renamon brought her knee's to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins. She sat there and watched Guilmon vanish into the kitchen once again. She was filled with happiness once she saw him return. Guilmon walked to the edge of the bed and kissed her gently on her furry lips. When the kiss ended, Guilmon stared and looked at his soon to be wife.

"I think you're beautiful…" He managed to say.

"Thank you, I think you're handsome." Renamon said back with a smile. They kissed each other gently as they held each other in their arms. Renamon's enlarged stomach pressed against Guilmon's. He felt a foot press up against his from her stomach. He broke the kiss and looked down. Her round belly had a slight bulge where the baby was kicking. He smiled and poked the foot gently. Renamon giggled at his soft touch.

"She wants to come out and see you." Renamon said sweetly. Guilmons face turned red as he looked up at his mate.

"You're so adorable…" He said softly. Renamon blushed at the compliment. She kissed him on the cheek. Guilmon grabbed the lap top and sat next to Renamon in the bed. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"I'd like that…" Renamon said as she snuggled up against her mate. "What should we watch?"

"What are you in the mood for?" Guilmon asked. He was skimming movies on NetFlix instant watch.

"How about a good action movie?" Renamon asked, she was in the mood for some heart pounding action. She huggled Guilmon's arm closely and laid her back against the wall. Guilmon laid back also and let the young fox continue to cuddle him.

"What about 'Salt'?" Guilmon asked, he turned to look at Renamon.

"Sounds fine to me." She replied, rubbing his chest. Guilmon double clicked the Play Now button and nestled close to his love. They watched the movie for the next 2 hours. Renamon felt her heart race during all the hard core explosions. "She is almost as cool as you are, honey!" Guilmon smiled and closed the lap top as the credits rolled.

"I'm going to call the building owner, I think it was called the 'Marx Building'." Guilmon said, he flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number he wrote on a piece of paper.

"Alright." Renamon said, she sat up from the bed and stretched her stiff muscles. She rubbed her round tummy and murred softly. Guilmon couldn't help but smile at the beautiful fox.

"Hello, you've reached the Marx Apartment Complex, how can I help you?" Said a feminine voice from the other end of the line.

"Hello, May I talk to Jacob Schneider about moving in?" Guilmon asked politely.

"Sure thing, let me patch you through." Said the woman at the other end of the call. There was a click and a short pause.

"Hello, Jacob Schneider speaking." A male voice said.

"Hello, Mr. Schneider. I'm calling to ask about available rooms for rent." Guilmon said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Sure thing. I can arrange a meeting for you to come in tomorrow morning, if you would like." Mr. Schneider said.

"Well, I was hoping we could meet today, my Fiancé is pregnant, and she is due any day now, and I want to get everything out of the way so I can be with her." Guilmon said, a small whine in his voice.

"I understand completely, how does 4:00 sound?" Mr. Schneider asked. Guilmon looked at the clock, it was 1:50pm.

"Perfect, I'll see you then." Guilmon said.

"Alright, See you then." Guilmon said. He hung up the phone and turned to face Renamon, who returned to her spot on the bed.

"We have 2 hours until we meet with the building owner." Guilmon said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm going?" Renamon asked.

"Oh, if you don't want to, I can get someone to watch you while I'm gone." Guilmon said, shamed that he didn't even ask her if she wanted to come along.

"No, it's alright. I want to see our future home" Renamon said with a smile. Guilmon climbed in the bed next to her and brought the lap top out again.

"Want to listen to music?" Guilmon asked. Renamon smiled and nodded. She snuggled up close to Guilmon and Renamon listen to their favorite songs, before they knew it, it was 3:30pm.

"Renamon, I hate to ruin the moment, but we need to get going…" Guilmon said. Renamon nodded and carefully got out of bed. Renamon pulled a light blue pullover sweatshirt over her head and pulled her mane out from unde neath. Guilmon grasped her hand and kissed her gently. He let go of her hands and rubbed her pregnant stomach. She cooed softly as Guilmon caressed her expanded tummy.

"I love you!" Renamon shouted, wrapping her arms around Guilmon's neck and kissing him fondly. They held hands and headed out the door. They walked downstairs and opened the door, after they stepped outside, they began to look for a taxi.

"There's one!" Renamon shouted. She pointed to a parked taxi about 3 cars away. Guilmon held Renamon's hand and helped her into the vehicle. He got in after her and told the driver where their destination is. They arrived a few minutes, Guilmon paid the driver and helped Renamon out of the car.

"This is pretty nice." Renamon noted as she gazed at the 16 story tall building. They walked in and were in a lobby about the size of their current apartment.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" Said the woman at the front desk. She smiled brightly at the two digimon. She seemed to notice that Renamon was pregnant. "Oh, should I grab you a wheelchair, ma'am?"

"No no, it's fine." Renamon replied, she was happy that she offered to help. "Thank you, though."

"Alright, if you need one though, I'll send one to you." The woman said.

"We are here to see Mr. Schneider for a 4 o' clock meeting." Guilmon said kindly.

"Oh, you are the couple who are moving in?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Yes, we loved the pictures and we can't wait to see the rooms in person." Guilmon said, he smiled and held Renamon's hand.

"Alright then, one second." The woman said, she pressed a button on her desk and leaned into a microphone. "Mr. Schneider, the young couple is here to see you."

"Send them in, please." A kind, male voice said back through the intercom. The woman looked at the two digimon and pointed down the hall.

"3rd room on the right." She said with a smile.

"Thank you very much." Guilmon said as politely as possible. The two digi-lovers walked down the hall and turned into the room. A tall man wearing a dress shirt and tie sat behind a large desk. He smiled at the two and motioned for them to take a seat. They pulled out the two chairs and sat down.

"So, the rooms here are $215 a month. And we have our own water heater and laundry machines on every floor. All the rooms are equipped with heaters, but you will have to supply your own AC's in the summer. Each apartment has 2 bedrooms, one bath, one kitchen with an island, and one living room." Mr. Schneider and Guilmon talked for what felt like hours to Renamon. Her eyes wandered aimlessly around the room. A picture on the shelf behind Mr. Schneider caught her attention. It was a picture of a beautiful baby girl, smiling and giggling into the camera. Renamon smiled and stroked her tummy.

"Sign the paperwork here, and move in whenever you are ready. If you want, I can have someone give you a tour of your empty room." Mr. Schneider said.

"Sure, Renamon, want to look at the room?" Guilmon asked, Renamon was too busy rubbing her tummy and thinking of the baby to notice he was talking to her. "Renamon?"

"Hn?" Renamon perked her head up. "Oh, yes, I would like to see the room." She said with a smile.

"Alright, one moment please." Said Mr. Schneider. He pressed a button on his desk and spoke into a microphone. "Mr. Colton, could you please show the two digimon here room 1503?"

"Sure thing" Said a masculine voice from the other side of the line. Moments later a man no older than 30 came in and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Jerry Colton. If you would follow me to the elevator. Renamon stood up first, Colton seemed to notice she was pregnant also. "Would you care for a wheel chair, ma'am?"

"No thank you." Renamon said back with a smile. Colton nodded and motioned for the two to follow him. He pressed the up button on the wall and moments later the elevator doors opened. The 3 stepped in and Colton leaned over and pressed the 15 button. They waited a few seconds and the doors finally opened. They stepped out and walked to the left about 2 doors down. Colton opened the door with his key and aloud the two digimon to step inside.

"Did Mr. Schneider tell you about all of our features?" Asked Colton, a tone of sincerity in his voice.

"Yes." The two digimon said together.

"Alright, well then, I'll let you two look around, I'll be here if you have any questions.

Renamon and Guilmon looked around, they entered on the right side of the living room, the kitchen was on their left, it was mid sized and had an island counter top in the center as promised. To the right were 2 doors, evenly spaced apart, those were the two bedrooms. Next to the kitchen was a door that led to their bathroom, it was about the same size as their current apartment's bathroom. The walls and carpet were a heavenly white. The kitchen floor was tiled beautifully, with a blue star that took up most of the space on the floor.

"It's beautiful in here." Renamon finally said. Renamon held Guilmon's hand.

"It is very nice. I think we made the right choice, and the baby will like the open space in the living room." Guilmon added. They both returned to where colton was standing, they said their thank you's and headed back downstairs. They set their moving date to next week, the two digimon rented a moving van to pile all of their stuff in. They returned home and prepared the nights dinner, Renamon was in the mood for pasta.

"The apartment is really nice, Guilmon…" Renamon said between bites of her pasta.

"I'm excited to move in, I'll start packing tomorrow." Guilmon said as he slurped the spaghetti.

Renamon smiled at him and played footsie with him under the table. She cooed softly at the soft touch on her feet. Suddenly she jerked back and stood up, clutching her pregnant stomach. She accidently knocked off the dishes from the table. Renamon was on her knees in pain, she struggled to get up.

"Renamon!" Guilmon shot up and was by her side in seconds. "What is it? What's wrong?" Renamon stared at him wide eyed from the pain. She clutched his hand almost tight enough to break it.

"B-B-B…." Renamon struggled to form words, she never felt so happy and so terrified at the same time.

"**The baby is coming!"**


	6. A Complete Family

"Come on! We have to get you to a hospital!" Guilmon cried out. Renamon's face tensed in pain, she nodded in compliance. Guilmon pulled her to her feet and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

"Y-yeah..." Renamon mumbled. Guilmon and Renamon rushed down the stairs and swung the door open. Renamon gasped in pain and held her stomach. "TAXI! GET THAT TAXI!" She screamed, pointing to a vacant taxi. Guilmon grabbed Renamon's hand and guided her to the taxi, she scooted in, almost completely out of breath. She huffed and puffed as she readied herself for the pain. Guilmon held her hand tight and placed his hand on her expanded stomach.

"Head down to 40th street as QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!" Guilmon commanded. The Taxi driver immediately sped off to their destination.

"Is she going to have a baby in my taxi!" The driver asked, terrified of the thought.

"Not if you get us there fast enough!" Renamon screamed at him. "Hurry!" Renamon squeezed Guilmon's hand so tight it hurt. Guilmon stroked her tummy as Renamons face turned dark red, her eyes were closed as she breathed heavily.

"I didn't even know Digimon could become pregnant!" The driver said, freaking out. The car came to a stop and Guilmon kicked the door wide open. He took hopped out of the car and turned to get Renamon out. He extended his hand and hoisted her up gently. Renamon could feel sweat running from her brow. She turned mad red as she breathed heavily.

"Hehe, it's a good thing your apartment is close to everything." Guilmon said as he rushed with Renamon to the front desk. Renamon glared that 'Just shut up and get me through this' look. They came through the Delivery section of the hospital and rushed to the front desk. "Listen, my fiancé is having her baby, we need to get her to a doctor!" Guilmon said hastily. The receptionist quickly paged the doctors, who immediately rushed in with a wheelchair. They placed her gently and wheeled her to the Delivery bed. Renamon moaned in pain as they wheeled her to the bed.

"Guilmon, Renamon!" Gatomon ran over and caught up with the fast moving doctors.

"Renamon is delivering, Gatomon!" Guilmon yelled happily. Gatomon stood there and watched them as they sped away.

"Good Luck!" Gatomon yelled.

"Let's get her into room CB, I just finished clearing it out." One of the male doctors said. "And I'll prepare a bed in the Digivolution chamber for the egg once it's born."

"Nff... Guilmon..." Renamon managed to whisper.

"I'm here, Rena..." Guilmon said, coming to his loves side. He held her hand gracefully and stroked her head. They brought her into a delivery room and placed her on the bed. The doctors came with an syringe and held Renamons trembling arm.

"We are going to put you on pain relief; it should help the delivery to be more bearable." The female doctor said, Renamon nodded and allowed the doctors to inject her with the syringe. Guilmon held her hand and never let go.

"I'm here, Renamon…" Guilmon kept saying to her. Renamon looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll be Fi-NE!" Renamon winced in pain.

"She is having contractions, everyone get ready!" The male doctor said.

Gatomon was outside in the hall where Renamon was delivering, she paced back and forth as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Veemon said from the other line.

"Vee! Listen, not much time, get to the hospital on 40th street and meet me in the delivery section." Gatomon yelled into the phone.

"Ow… my ears…" Veemon grumbled from the other line. "Why are you there, are you giving birth or something…?"

"No! No! I'm was here for a check up! Remember Renamon!" Gatomon screamed into the phone.

"Oh my god! She is! I'll be right over!" Veemon screamed.

"Go get Takato and Rika, they should be on their high school campus for some party on Hijikata Boulevard."

"Alright, be there in 15!" Veemon said before he hung up.

Renamon huffed and puffed, she was in excruciating pain.

"AAAaagh!" Renamon hollered in pain as she pushed. Guilmon felt tears come from his eyes, he couldn't stand to see Renamon in so much pain. "God! It hurts! It hurts! This is WITH the pain killer!" Renamon had tears come from her eyes. She was in pain, but yet… they were tears of happiness, happiness that she is bringing a new life into this world.

"I love you Renamon, you are doing great! Just keep pushing! The egg is almost out!" Guilmon assured her. Renamon, despite her excruciating pain, couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, Renamon felt no pain, all that was left was her happiness.

"It's out! The egg is out." The male doctor said, they took the egg and placed in an incubator and began to clean it.

"You did it, Rena… you gave birth to a daughter…" Guilmon said, tears coming from his eyes as he squeezed Renamon's hand.

"Thank you, Guilmon!" She said, crying like a baby. "I want to see her, I want to see the egg." The doctors finished their diagnostics and bundled the egg before they handed it to Renamon. Renamon gazed at the yellow and black digi-egg with a biohazard symbol in the middle.

"It's beautiful…" Guilmon whispered. Renamon tried not to cry, but to no avail, she bawled like a baby and smiled as she snuggled the egg close.

"It is! I love you so much Guilmon, and I'm glad I brought this life into this world with you…" Renamon said, regaining her composure. Guilmon snuggled Renamon close and admired their egg.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am, but we need to take the egg to the digivolution chamber." A female doctor said, Renamon nodded and handed over the egg. "It's best you wait here until you've recovered, the minimum you can stay at the hospital is 2 days, and the maximum is 10.

"Thank you so much doctor." Guilmon said, squeezing Renamon's hand. Renamon laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Excuse me, but we need to clean up your fiancé and get her to a clean bed." Another female doctor said.

"Of course…" Guilmon replied, he walked out of the room and sat on the bench. Gatomon was sitting next to him.

"Is everything alright?" Gatomon asked sincerely.

"The egg, it was so beautiful…" Guilmon smiled brightly. Gatomon smiled at him and rubbed his back.

"I'm proud of you, Guilmon. I think you'll make a great father." Gatomon said. Guilmon smiled at her.

"Why were you in the waiting room, anyway?" Guilmon asked, confused on why Gatomon was here.

"I was here for a check-up; I was actually just about to leave when I saw you guys." Gatomon said.

"In the delivery section of the hospital?" Guilmon cocked his head to the side.

"Well…it was a… doctor who checks up on…women… anyway, is Renamon alright?" Gatomon asked, changing the subject.

"They are cleaning her up and transferring her to a clean bed." Guilmon said, as if on cue, Renamon was wheeled out on a wheel chair, she wore a clean gown and slippers. Her face was still red from exhaustion. Guilmon stood up and held her hand. The female doctor from before came in holding a small bundle.

"Guess who wants to see her parents." She said sweetly. Renamon and Guilmon's heart skipped a beat, they turned over and saw their beautiful daughter. She looked like a (human) baby sized Renamon, but her fur was red with black tips on her ears and tail, and down her stomach, her claws were as long as Guilmons, and instead of the two swirls on her thighs, she had two purple outlines of hearts.

"She is beautiful…" Renamon and Guilmon said in unison. Guilmon took the bundle from the doctors hands and nuzzled the baby gently. The babies eyes opened up and recognized Guilmon as her father, the baby digimon began to reach out to him. Guilmon felt tears in his eyes, he has never been so happy. Renamon held the baby next, she cried tears of joy as the baby fell asleep in her arms.

"I'm here! And I brought Rika and Takato!" Veemon called out. Rika and Takato ran by the two newly appointed parents.

"Is everything alright? Can I get you anything? Is that the baby? She looks cute! Are you feeling ok?" Takato, Rika, And Veemon all asked in perfect synch. Renamon nestled the baby close and sighed.

"Everything is fine, I'm fine… Thank you for your concern…" Renamon said, a smile erupting on her face.

"You still need to name her." The doctor said. Renamon looked up at Guilmon.

"I was thinking we could call her… Ryumon…" Renamon said sweetly. Guilmon kissed her forehead gently.

"I think that's a beautiful name." Guilmon agreed. Takato, Rika, Veemon, and Gatomon all came in and gave them the biggest group hug anyone could give.

"Everyone is together, today…" Renamon said happily. The doctor wrote something on a clipboard and looked at the clump of friends.

"The name is down, as well as the date of birth, time, and location. We will print your birth certificate by tomorrow. If you would follow me to your room for the next phew nights." The doctor said kindly. Guilmon wheeled Renamon slowly and followed the doctor to her new hospital bed. Renamon stumbled up and laid down on her back as she held little baby Ryu lovingly in her arms. Guilmon massaged her feet gently as the doctor explained the next few days to her.

"The baby weight will disappear within the first 3 weeks, and you will feel slight cramps in your stomach for the next few hours. And as you already know, the minimum number of days you can stay here is two, and the maximum is 10. And are you familiar with the feeding techniques?" The doctor asked. Renamon nodded.

"I read up on breast feeding while I was pregnant." Renamon said, feeling proud of herself for planning ahead. Guilmon massaged her feet and caves lovingly.

"Then you should be set, the T.V remote is on the counter there, and if you need anything, press that red button on the side of the bed." The doctor pointed out the button. Renamon nodded as the doctor left the room. The 4 friends came in to check on everyone.

"Congratulations, you two…" Takato said. Renamon and Guilmon smiled brightly at each other.

"Thanks Takato, thank you all, you have been very supportive…" Renamon said. She snuggled the little bundle of love and leaned back in her bed.

"I have to head home, if you guys ever need anything at all, call me, alright?" Veemon said, heading out the door. Guilmon waved good bye and continued Renamon's foot massage.

"You're really brave, Renamon…" Rika said, tears coming from her eyes. Rika squeezed Renamon's hand. "I'm proud of you…"

"I'm proud of you, too, Guilmon." Takato said, rubbing the red dinosaur's head. Guilmon smiled and continued to massage Renamon's feet.

"Is there anything you two need?" Gatomon asked politely.

"No thank you, I'm just very tired…" Renamon said as she snuggled the bundle and motioned for Guilmon to crawl into the hospital bed with her. Renamon turned on her side and snuggled the baby gently as Guilmon wrapped his arms around her from behind. The two snuggled like that for what felt like hours. Rika grabbed the remote and flipped on the T.V. Guilmon snuggled up closer to Renamon and Renamon nestled her back into Guilmons chest. Ryu made little happy baby noises as Renamon and Guilmon cuddled their new family lovingly.


	7. A day with the Baby

**Renamon: The baby is sleeping, so you can write now.**

**Me: Thanks, so anyway, I was planning on making this about 4 weeks after the baby was born, so you are completely recovered and Ryu is looking adorable.**

**Renamon: Alright.**

**Guilmon: I'm in this one right?**

**Me: Yeah. And you are in the new apartment now. **

**Guilmon: Good…. Good….**

"Guilmon wake up! Today is the one month anniversary of Ryu." Renamon shouted at the sleeping Guilmon. Renamon crawled on top of his stomach and began to bounce adorably. "Come on, we are going to spend the day together with Ryumon."

"Nrf… don't we already spend every day together..?" Guilmon asked hazily awakening from his dreams. Renamon stopped bouncing and looked at him.

"But today we actually had planned!" Renamon said with a smile. Guilmon looked at the yellow fox and sighed.

"Alright, what's on the agenda?" Guilmon said, giving in to the vixen. Renamon smiled and bounced happily again. Guilmon smiled and grabbed her waist as he turned on his side.

"Whoa!" Renamon fell on her side on the bed and laughed. "Guilmon… I love you." Guilmon smiled at Renamon and stroked her cheek.

"I love you, too, Honey… is it easier now that you've lost all the baby weight?" Guilmon asked, admiringly stroking her tummy.

"Yes, it is." Renamon replied, trying not to giggle at his soft touch. Suddenly, the cries of a baby could be heard from the other room.

"She is up." Guilmon pointed out. Renamon and Guilmon crawled out of bed and calmly walked towards the needy baby, Ryu smiled as she saw her parents wonder through the door.

"Hey sweetie, good morning!" Renamon said motherly as she poked the baby foxes nose. The baby giggled and reached out with her tiny red arms. Renamon picked her up and snuggled Ryu close. Guilmon smiled and stroked baby Ryu's head. Ryu tilted her head and rested it on her mother's shoulder so she could see her daddy. The baby smiled, then realized she was hungry and began to cry.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Renamon playfully asked. "Are you hungry?" Renamon took the baby to the living room and sat on the couch. She lifted her shirt and pushed her mane out of the way for the baby, who was happily satisfying her hunger. Guilmon came over and sat next to the two.

"It's beautiful, the way you handle that." He said with a smile. Renamon turned and smiled back at him.

"She tickles when she feeds, and I'm kind of scared for when she starts teething." Renamon replied, she stroked the Ryu's furry head and tickled her red fox ears. The baby cooed happily as it suckled and was caressed to sleep. Renamon gently handed the sleeping baby fox over to Guilmon for burping. Renamon pulled her shirt back down and pulled her mane out. Guilmon placed the sleeping fox baby so that her chin was resting gently on his shoulder. He gently patted her back, moments later, a small *hic* came from the small red fox digimon.

"You are so beautiful, Ryu…" Guilmon said lovingly as he gently laid her on her back on the couch. The baby giggled in her sleep as Guilmon pulled a light blanket over her baby legs. Renamon stroked the baby's ears gently and smiled.

"She is… and we made her…" Renamon said, a slight blush forming under her eyes. Guilmon held her hands lovingly and leaned to kiss her. Renamon smiled and leaned forward for her lips to meet his. They kissed gently over the baby for what felt like hours. They pulled away and blushed.

"What's on the agenda, breakfast for Ryu is done, so breakfast for us I'm guessing?" Guilmon asked, stomach rumbling.

"You'd be right!" Renamon said with a smile. "And you are going to teach me how to cook! The most I can make is a 3 star omelet…"

"Alright then, Activity one! Commence!" Guilmon said happily. Renamon got up and tickled under Guilmon's chin with her tail.

"Let's go then." She said, a smile stretching across her face. Guilmon blushed and got up, he held Renamon's hand and walked into their new kitchen. Guilmon reached under the stove and pulled out a medium sized frying pan.

"Ok, we need to get the pan set up and turn on the heat to medium." Guilmon instructed, Renamon nodded. "Then we need a bowl, 4 eggs, milk, butter, and oregano." Renamon smiled and nodded, she went into their fridge and pulled out the eggs, milk, and butter. Then she reached under the counter and retrieved a bowl. She placed the things there and grabbed the oregano from the counter top.

"Here we go! What's next?" Renamon asked lovingly. Guilmon smiled at her enthusiasm.

"We need to mix it together, so crack 4 eggs carefully in the bowl please?" Guilmon instructed, Renamon grasped one of the eggs and clunked it on the counter top, she dug her fingers in and pulled the egg shell cleanly in two. "Wow, you are good at cracking eggs." Renamon smiled at the compliment as she cracked the next 3 eggs in the bowl.

"Next?" Renamon asked joyfully.

"We need to add a splash of milk, and then butter the pan." Guilmon said, Renamon twisted the milk cap off and added half a cup in and mixed it. "Perfect, not take the knife and butter the pan." Renamon buttered the entire surface of the pan. "Great. Now pour the mixture on top." Renamon nodded and poured the egg mixture into the pan, the sound of the sizzling and popping of the liquid hitting the hot pan made her feel proud.

"It is going to be delicious!" She said happily. 30 seconds later, Guilmon flipped one corner of the omelet and slid the rest off the pan at an angle, causing the omelet to fold beautifully. Renamon admired their large omelet and sniffed its heavenly scent. Renamon sprinkled some oregano on top and pulled out two forks.

"Let's eat!" They both said as they gobbled down the delicious breakfast. 30 seconds later they finished up and looked up at each other. Renamon smiled and grabbed a napkin, she lovingly wiped off Guilmon's face. Guilmon blushed a light pink at Renamons soft touch. Renamon blushed also, she placed the napkin in the trash and the dish in the sink, she stared through the window in the wall between the kitchen and the living room, Ryu was still asleep. She turned on the faucet and began to scrub the dish clean. Guilmon sighed softly and came up behind Renamon, he reached around her furry yellow body and gently began to push her hard working hands down.

"Guilmon…" Renamon murmured as she leaned back into his arms. Guilmon licked her ears, Renamon placed the plate at the bottom of the sink and nestled her head into Guilmon's neck. Guilmon spun the yellow fox around and kissed her passionately. Renamon stared wide eyed before she finally closed her eyes. Without thinking, Renamon began to stick her tongue inside Guilmon's mouth. Guilmon and Renamon's tongues danced inside their mouths, her face turned a deep crimson as she wrapped her legs around Guilmon's waist. Guilmon thrusted Rena to the countertop and kissed her ferociously.

"Ohh! Guilmon!" She yelped out, Guilmon began to lick at the fur on her neck and rub her thighs. Renamon couldn't control herself, she felt her arousal rise as Guilmon licked at her yellow fur and rubbed the inside of her thighs. "I need you! I need you!" She kept saying. Renamon unwrapped her legs from Guilmon and pushed him far enough away so that their lips just barely met. "I was saving this part for tonight, but I want you and I to make love… it has been too long…." Renamon grabbed his hand and tugged him to the bedroom.

**Transition!**

Guilmon cuddled against Renamon, her bare chest pressed up against his.

"That was great… Guilmon… I love you…" Renamon said, blushing an unknown shade of crimson. She licked Guilmon's cheek lovingly. "We haven't done that in 10 months… it just makes it all the better… are you too tired to go again?"

"…what would it be… round 3?" Guilmon blushed as he nuzzled Rena lovingly. Renamon blushd a beautiful scarlet before answering.

"Four…" Renamon whispered, she leaned in and kissed him. The blankets from the bed were twisted and thrown about on the floor. Guilmon blushed and rolled on top of Renamon. Her face was deep red, Guilmon gazed down at her and frenched her like there was no tomorrow.

"I guess I could go another round…" Guilmon said seductively. Renamon rolled so that Guilmon was now under her. She licked his neck, then his chest, then his bellybutton…

**Transition!**

Guilmon and Renamon were passed out, they lied there on the bed snoring loudly. Guilmon woke up first, he looked down and saw Renamon was laying on top of him her head pressed uncomfortably against his thighs, drooling like a baby. He nudged Renamon gently with his hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widened as she realized the place she fell asleep. She blushed madly and sat up.

"What time is it..?" Renamon asked coyly as she rubbed her eyes. Guilmon looked at the clock.

"12:46am… we've been in here for 5 hours…" Guilmon whispered.

"Hm… I'm going to go check on Ryu…" Renamon said, she lazily got out of bed and wrapped herself in a bed sheet. She opened the door to the living room and saw baby Ryu playfully entertaining herself with the blanket Guilmon laid on her. Guilmon followed her out and snuggled up to Rena from behind. He nuzzled himself in the fur of her neck.

"We should take a shower…" Guilmon whispered. "She'll be fine by herself for the next few minutes…" Renamon smiled at him and closed her eyes as she nestled up into his neck.

"Yeah…" Renamon held Guilmon's hand and walked across the room to the bathroom. She dropped the bed sheet to the ground and bent over to turn on the water. The shower had a bathtub, but the shower had a glass slide door instead of the curtains. The digi-lovers walked in to the shower and closed the door behind them. The steam relaxed their sore muscles. They cleaned themselves thoroughly before Guilmon closed the drain, water began to fill up the tub. Once it was full, Guilmon turned off the water and set himself gently into the warm steamy water. Renamon laid her back down on top of him, her snout nestled lovingly against his neck, she licked his muzzle gently. Guilmon cuddled the vixen close, her furry back was pressed against his chest. Renamon reached over and slid the door open. The steam escaped and the cool air washed over the nuzzling couple. Guilmon and Renamon enjoyed the warmth of the water on their muscles as they cuddled closely. But little Ryu began to cry again.

"Ryu, I'm coming…" Renamon hoisted herself from Guilmons lap and stepped out of the tub, Guilmon sat up and drained the water as he got out also. Renamon wrapped a towel around her and went into the living room to see what was wrong. "Aw, you're hungry again, aren't you?" Renamon inquired, a motherly smile on her face. Renamon held the baby close and pushed her mane out of the way, but Ryu didn't drink. "Hm..? Do you need a new diaper, Ryu?" Renamon asked happily. "Guilmon, could you grab a new diaper from the bathroom sink?"

"Sure thing, love." Guilmon said as he went back to retrieve the daiper. Renamon laid Ryumon down on her back on the soft couch and unstrapped the dirty diaper. She lifted Ryu's bottom up and removed the dirty diaper out from under her. She cleaned her up and placed the dirty diaper in a plastic shopping bag. Guilmon exchanged the bag for the clean diaper, which Renamon graciously placed on Ryu.

"All clean." Renamon said with a smile, Ryu giggled back as Renamon made weird faces at her. Guilmon joined in, which made Ryu giggle and laugh uncontrollably. Renamon picked Ryu up and held her gently against her chest, she moved her mane out of the way as Ryu greedily began to feed. "That's better, isn't it little Ryu?"

"It's just so beautiful, the way you mother her…" Guilmon said, he came in and gave Renamon a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to get dressed." Renamon stroked Ryu's head as she suckled gently on her mother. Guilmon came out in his jeans and grey T-shirt. "What is next on the agenda?"

"I was planning on taking Ryu and you out shopping. Would you like that?" Renamon asked, not taking her eyes off of Ryumon.

"That sounds fun." Guilmon said happily, Ryu fell asleep again, her little red fox tail twitched gently as she dreamed.

"I'll go get ready, hold Ryu." Renamon said, she handed Ryumon to Guilmon, who nestled her against his chest. Renamon dropped the towel and walked into the bed room. Guilmon gently pat Ryumon's back in effort to burp her, and another small *hic* came from the tiny red baby fox. Renamon walked in wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a black skirt and a white sweatshirt tied around her waist.

"You look great." Guilmon said with a smile. Renamon smiled with a light blush under her eye. Renamon grabbed the baby carrier and strapped it on Guilmon. "W-What is this?" Renamon stared at him with a confused look in her eye.

"The baby carrier." Renamon said as she strapped little Ryu in the pouch. Ryu looked around and began to bounce happily in her carrier. "See?" Renamon gave Guilmon a pat on the back and smiled. Guilmon groaned and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Anyway, ready to go now?" Guilmon asked as he kissed Renamon lightly on the cheek.

"Hehe, yes I am. I was thinking we could go to the strip mall." Renamon said, blushing light pink.

"Alright, strip mall it is then." Guilmon said with a smile, he stroked Ryumon's head as she fell asleep.

The mall wasn't very crowded, it was only a few weeks after Christmas, so everyone was done shopping. Renamon and Guilmon held hands and walked down the pathway, looking for any stores they wanted to check out.

"Oh, let's go over to the Little Tykes store, I wanted to buy something for Ryu." Renamon said with a smile. She tugged on Guilmon's hand and rushed over to the store. A tiny bell rang as they entered the store, a young man looked up from his computer and smiled.

"Hey, can I get you guys anything?" He asked politely. Renamon scurried over to him.

"Do you have play mats in stock?" Rena asked with a smile. The young man smiled.

"We do! Come this way you two." The young man said, he walked down the aisle with Renamon and Guilmon following closely. "Here, we have these four." The young man reached on the shelf and pulled down 4 boxes. Renamon and Guilmon examined the choices carefully before finally coming to a conclusion.

"Can we get this one?" Renamon asked with a child like tone in her voice as she picked up the box. The man nodded and placed the other 3 boxes back on the shelf. Renamon carried the box over and placed it on the counter for scanning. Guilmon stroked little Ryu as she cooed in her sleep.

"She is really cute." The young man admired the sleeping red and black fox as he scanned the item. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Ryu." Guilmon said. Ryu lazily opened her eyes and stared around blankly. She looked at the box and fell back asleep.

"Oh, I just realized we can't carry the box with us while we are shopping." Renamon said with a pout.

"Actually, if you want, you can leave the box here and come back for it when you are ready." The young man said.

"You aren't worried we won't come back?" Guilmon asked.

"Well, you guys look like you wouldn't just leave it here." He replied."

"Alright, we will be back in 30 minutes." Renamon said happily. They paid for their play mat and left.

"Where should we go next?" Guilmon asked. Renamon's stomach began to rumble like a jack hammer.

"I'm sort of hungry from that 'workout' this morning…" Renamon said, blushing and holding her rumbling tummy.

"Alright, there is a food court over there." Guilmon said, trying to hide his blush. They wandered over and looked for a food stand they liked. "Oh, I'm thinking Arbies."

"Yeah, I like their chicken sandwiches." Renamon said with a smile. They approached the cashier.

"What can I get you guys." A teenage girl asked. She had a 'I don't want to be here' look on her face.

"A number 7 meal, crispy." Guilmon said.

"And a number 7 cripsy and plain, please." Renamon added. The cashier typed in a few keys and went to the kitchen. She came back out moments later with the food.

"Here. Your total is $7.50." the cashier said lazily. Guilmon paid for the food and took the tray. They sat down at a two chaired table. Guilmon stared down at Ryu, who was now wide awake.

"Um… do I just leave her on my chest while I eat?" Guilmon asked, unsure of how to use the strap carrier.

"Yeah, it's fine." Renamon replied, already devouring her chicken sandwich.

"So… where to shop after we eat?" Guilmon asked with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full honey." Renamon snapped at him. "But anyway, I guess we could go grab some clothes at old navy…"

"I want to head over to Verizon Wireless and buy a new phone, mine is breaking…" Guilmon said.

"That's fine, I needed to buy new headphones again, anyway." Renamon said with a smile. They both gobbled down the rest of their sandwiches and headed to the store. They entered and were greeted by a Gabumon.

"Hello, do you guys need help?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a new phone, maybe a touch screen, Like a Droid, or something along the lines." Guilmon said. Gabumon thought for a second.

"Well, I could set you up with a droid, would you follow me, please?" Gabumon said with a smile.

"You go ahead, I'm going to go grab a new pair of head phones." Renamon said, she turned and went to look at the head sets.

"So, this is the Droid 2 Global, it has touch screen, internet, good signal, everything. You can use voice commands with it, access Facebook, YouTube, and twitter accounts." Gabumon said, but Ryumon started to cry again. As if her radar went off, Renamon came running through the door to see Ryu.

"Here, I'll take her." Renamon said with a smile. "I'll be in the bathroom."

Renamon took the little red fox and nestled her to her chest as she walked out the door.

"You're daughter is very cute, what is her name?" Gabumon asked.

"Ryumon." Guilmon answered. "She is a little munchkin, isn't she?"

"Hehe, she is. So, your phone. It has all the apps you could get with an Iphone, you can use navigator, listen to music, play games. The whole 9 yards."

In the bathroom, Rena sat in a stall, carefully breastfeeding her hungry daughter. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting the privacy blanket the doctor gave her. Once Ryu was finished drinking she fell back to sleep. Renamon pulled her blue sleeveless shirt back up and stood up. She straightened out her skirt and headed back to the Verizon Wireless store.

Guilmon sighed of boredom as he transferred all of his contacts from his previous phone to his new one.

"You think they would have some software that does this for you…" He mumbled. Renamon walked in holding baby Ryu. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hello, is that the new phone?" Renamon asked curiously. She sat down on the bench next to Guilmon.

"Yeah, want to take a look?"

"Sure." Renamon handed Ryu over to Guilmon in exchange for the phone. Guilmon strapped the little happy fox in and stoked her tiny ears. Renamon played with the phone for a bit, then handed it back to Guilmon. "That is awesome."

"Right? Did you pick out a pair of head phones?" Guilmon asked, taking the phone from her paw.

"Yeah, let's go pay for them." Renamon sat up and grabbed the pair of headphones she found. They went over to the cash register and bought the pair. After saying their thank you's, the three digimon walked out.

"To old navy, there are some jeans I want to get." Renamon said happily. They walked over to the Old Navy store and began to browse. Guilmon found a lot of t-shirts he liked. And Renamon found some sweatshirts, t shirts, jeans, and under wear she liked. They checked out and carried the bags to the Little Tykes store to pick up the box.

"Um… if you want, I can help you carry the box to your car…" The young man from before said.

"Thanks, and we took a Taxi here." Guilmon said gratefully. The man nodded and called a taxi with his phone.

"A taxi will be here in a few seconds, let's go get everything out there." The man said. They carried all the stuff to the sidewalk just as the taxi pulled up. They placed the box in the trunk with the bags and sat in the car.

"Thank you for your help!" Renamon and Guilmon both said in unison. The young man smiled and returned to the store.

"It has been a great day, Renamon…" Guilmon whispered, he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Renamon blushed and smiled.

"I love you…" Renamon whispered back.

"I love you, too…" Guilmon said as they embraced in another kiss. Ryu looked up and smiled at her two parents.

**Me:That brings that story to a wrap! I want to thank my friend Aaron (Infinity-Silver Wolf) for helping me think of a name for Ryu!**

**Renamon: *nuzzles little Ryumon* yeah!**

**Guilmon: *kisses Renamon* Yeah!**

**Me: The next story will take place 3 years later! (And I want to say now, that my logic on digi-growth would be: They are born like normal humans, and they grow to adults, but once they become adults, they don't grow old, just stay as they are until an outside force destroys them and turns them to data.)**


End file.
